Incompleto
by shade boy
Summary: Um dia você acorda e percebe que está sozinho. Uma sensação até então nunca sentida. O que antes parecia perfeito, agora está incompleto. E o mundo parece ter parado de sorrir.
1. Capitulo 1 Vazio

**Titulo: Incompleto**

**Autor:** shade

**Beta: **Hamano Miharu

**Sinopse:** Um dia você acorda e percebe que está sozinho. Uma sensação até então nunca sentida. O que antes parecia perfeito, agora está incompleto. E o mundo parece ter parado de sorrir.

**Spoilers: **Livro 7

**Aviso:** Personagens usados nessa fic não me pertencem, mas sim a J.K.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 - Vazio**

Não havia nenhuma luz ao seu redor. O escuro o encobria da forma que desejava. Seria tão bom se o mundo fosse eternamente silencioso. Seria tão mais fácil se não tivesse luz outra vez para iluminar as pessoas. Seria tão mais feliz se não tivesse mais que encarar sua própria imagem.

Estava sentado ali há horas, talvez dias, pensou. O tempo realmente parecia não importar. Essa era a verdade, seus momentos mais tranqüilos eram quando estava afastado do mundo. Apenas sua presença era sentida, apenas sua existência ainda parecia válida, contudo, sem o seu rosto. Isso era o que mais lhe doía, o que causava maior angústia.

Ficava parado, apenas encarando o nada, sem ouvir, nem enxergar um palmo a sua frente. Sentindo sua própria respiração, que variava de intensidade a cada pensamento, a cada lembrança revivida em sua mente.

O escuro e o silêncio serviam para acalmá-lo, mas também pareciam puni-lo. A ausência de luz apagava temporariamente sua visão, porém deixava as imagens em sua cabeça mais fortes. Como se aquelas cenas estivessem sendo novamente vivenciadas, como se cada hora pudesse lhe transmitir a mesma emoção que no passado. Fossem elas de felicidade ou de dor.

Nesses momentos sua respiração acelerava. Seu peito subia e descia como se lhe faltasse ar. O suor ameaçava brotar em seu rosto, suas mãos tremiam levemente. Até a hora que não agüentasse mais ficar naquele mesmo cômodo, naquela mesma situação e o escuro começasse a incomodar mais do que tranqüilizar.

Sua cama produziu um leve rangido quando ele ameaçou se levantar. Um barulho que há tempos não ouvia. Deveria estar realmente há horas ali sentado. Não sabia bem, perdia essa noção de tempo. Decidiu então levantar em um solavanco. Tão rapidamente quanto conseguisse, para não se arrepender de ter rompido seu mais novo ritual diário.

Ainda mantendo seu quarto sem nenhuma iluminação, caminhou em direção à porta, lentamente dessa vez. Apesar do escuro, conhecia seu quarto, sabia o caminho e, mesmo com a grande quantidade de caixas e objetos espalhados, não esbarrou em nada até chegar à porta.

Segurou a maçaneta, porém não a girou, quis aproveitar mais um momento naquele local. Encostou sua testa na porta. Sentiu aquele odor de madeira antiga, já conhecia bem esse cheiro. Desde a sua infância essa porta fora colocada ali para substituir a outra, que havia sido acidentalmente destruída quando eles tinham 9 anos. - _"Experiências mamãe, apenas experiências." _– Lembrava de seu irmão tentando se justificar aos pais.

Naquela mesma noite seu pai decidiu colocar uma porta mais resistente, de uma madeira mais pesada e com proteções mais fortes. Agora agradecia, e muito, esse fato, ajudava a manter o silêncio junto com o feitiço.

Respirou fundo novamente antes de abrir a porta. Seus olhos embaçaram ao primeiro sinal da luz que vinha do corredor. Perdeu o foco enquanto a luminosidade invadia seu quarto. Um gritou o surpreendeu e indicou que havia alguém no corredor.

- Mãe, você me assustou. – Falou Jorge apertando os olhos para tentar enxergar Molly Weasley no corredor. Sua voz saiu fraca e rouca devido ao tempo que havia permanecido calado. Levantou a mão esquerda na altura da testa para diminuir a quantidade de luz que impedia sua visão.

- Eu te assustei? Você que me assustou aparecendo assim do nada no meio do corredor, sem fazer nenhum barulho. Até se você tivesse aparatado seria menos estranho. – A mulher falava rapidamente, estava ofegante. E quando finalmente o ruivo conseguiu abrir os olhos e visualizar a cena, sua mãe estava abaixada recolhendo algumas peças de roupa, provavelmente devem ter caído ou sido jogadas para o alto durante o susto do repentino encontro.

- Desculpa – Ele se limitou a dizer.

- Tudo bem, você não fez por mal, eu já sei. Agora, o café da manhã já foi servido, eu até acho que a Gina já deve ter recolhido tudo, mas ainda dá para tentar comer alguma coisa antes do almoço. Pegue alguma fruta ou qualquer coisa que engane sua fome. Por que você não desceu? Novamente dormindo até mais tarde? Você sempre foi de acordar cedo. – A Sra. Weasley continuava falando cada vez mais rápido, e continuava recolhendo as roupas do chão.

Então o garoto percebeu, assim que sua mãe terminara de recolher tudo e já se dirigia para a escada, que ela evitou olhar para ele o tempo todo. Ela poderia simplesmente ter recolhido as roupas com a varinha, mas preferiu abaixar e fazer o trabalho manualmente, e assim que terminou apenas colocou a grande cesta em frente ao rosto e saiu.

O ruivo ficou ainda um tempo parado naquele pequeno espaço, pensando no que fazer. Esse breve encontro o desnorteou um pouco. Respirou novamente, tentou mudar sua expressão e rumou para o banheiro, sua mente ainda estava na cena anterior.

Entrou no pequeno cômodo, apoiou suas duas mãos na pia mantendo a cabeça abaixada. Todos os dias o mesmo problema, a mesma aflição de se olhar no espelho durante a manhã. Ficava ali algum tempo parado, admirando a pia enquanto reunia forças para erguer os olhos.

Seus movimentos se mantinham lentos, ele sabia em sua mente que com o tempo iria se acostumar. Tinha certeza que não seria mais tão difícil quanto parecia nesses últimos dias, que a dor iria diminuir, contudo, que ela nunca iria acabar de vez. – Esses dias estão demorando tempo demais a passar. – Lamentou em um suspiro.

Quando finalmente se olhou no espelho, viu seu reflexo, estava pálido, tinha olheiras, e viu o rastro de uma já seca lágrima em seu olho direito. Devia ter aparecido durante alguma de suas lembranças, não sabia exatamente qual. Se era uma lágrima de saudade ou de dor.

- Então deve ter sido por isso. – Falou baixinho, tentando entender porque sua mãe tinha evitado olhá-lo. Não querendo desanimá-lo fingiu não ter visto nada. Afinal perguntas ultimamente o estavam deixando pior. Apesar de saber que também havia outros motivos que circulavam entre as pessoas próximas.

Adorava sua mãe, ela sempre sabia o que fazer de melhor para cada filho, entendia exatamente como cada um se sentia. E apesar de toda emotividade que sempre a rondava, ela sabia se controlar quando não era conveniente usar seu lado maternal. Amava-a ainda mais depois dessa constatação.

Prosseguiu encarando o espelho, lavou o rosto e cuidou de sua higiene matinal. Terminado o serviço, observou novamente sua imagem antes de sair do banheiro. Seus olhos ainda pareciam sem brilho, sem expressão, até ele podia enxergar isso, mas não sabia como fazer para mudar. Suspirou e seguiu em frente.

Quando chegou à cozinha Gina estava de costas e ainda terminava de recolher a bagunça do café da manhã. A menina vestia roupas confortáveis e velhas para ajudar sua mãe com os serviços da casa. Porém, ele sabia que tão logo terminasse suas tarefas, a ruiva iria se arrumar e procurar alguma coisa para fazer.

A mesa já estava praticamente limpa. O café da manhã parecia ter sido apressado como sempre foi, onde cada um rapidamente seguia para seus compromissos. A vida parecia estar novamente voltando ao ritmo normal para a família Weasley, no mínimo para a maioria deles.

Ficou um tempo parado ao pé da escada observando sua irmã. Ela havia crescido muito, mais do que ele queria de admitir. Estava diferente, não tinha mais aquele aspecto de menina frágil, apesar de conservar aquela aparência de pessoa doce que sempre teve. E que já a ajudou muito a amolecer seus irmãos. Nesse caso, não tanto quanto ela gostaria.

- Você não desceu de novo para o café da manhã. – Falou a garota sem se virar. Sua voz era delicada, mas ainda assim o assustou e o tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Parece que sim, eu ando dormindo muito esses dias. – Mentiu, ele pouco conseguia dormir, mas tentou parecer normal, porém sua voz teimava em sair fraca e desanimada.

- Talvez esteja estranhando dormir novamente no seu antigo quarto.

- É, pode ser. – Ponderou. Falava qualquer coisa para tentar manter algum diálogo, não queria demonstrar sua tristeza, não mais do que já aparentava.

- Ou estava com tanta saudade de dormir nele que não consegue mais sair da cama. – Brincou a ruiva.

- Bem mais provável. – Arriscou um sorriso, mas quando percebeu que falhou, agradeceu mentalmente que sua irmã ainda estava de costas e não o viu.

Entretanto, quando se deu conta que Gina também parecia evitar olhá-lo diretamente, que seria mais um dia como tantos outros, o garoto ficou cabisbaixo, seus ombros caíram sem ânimo, e ele queria sair daquela cozinha o mais rápido possível.

Não agüentava mais a sensação de rejeição. Onde todos evitavam encará-lo. Contudo, não podia culpá-los, já que ele mesmo demonstrava dificuldade em ver sua própria imagem. Sabia que a dor de sua família deveria ser igual à dele, e vê-lo ali todos os dias apenas aumentava as lembranças. E conseqüentemente trazia dor e saudade. Nessas horas se perguntava por que tinha aceitado voltar para casa. Apesar de ter certeza da resposta. Era uma pergunta inútil.

Já estava quase saindo da cozinha quando uma mão tocou suavemente seu ombro. Virou para trás e viu Gina o encarando com aqueles seus grandes olhos castanhos. A menina sorria docemente como só ela conseguia. E desse modo poderia cativar até o mais temível dos trasgos. Nesse ponto ele tinha certeza, o trasgo seria mais feliz se aceitasse o sorriso dela, já que provavelmente não sobreviveria à sua fúria. A famosa fúria das mulheres da família Weasley.

- Eu lembro uma vez Jorge. – Ela começou. – Quando eu era mais nova, nas suas primeiras férias, do ano em que vocês entraram em Hogwarts, e vocês me contaram como era legal assistir às partidas de quadribol da escola.

- Você ficava doida, gritava aos quatro ventos para nossos pais deixarem você ir para escola com a gente quando as férias acabassem. – Recordou o ruivo.

- E enquanto eu dizia isso, vocês falavam o dia inteiro que não demorariam a entrar para o time da Grifinória. Eu já podia imaginar vocês jogando, voando pelo campo.

- Derrubando os adversários. – Completou. Enquanto falava, recordou de como ele e o irmão concluíram que seria muito mais divertido ser batedor. Não sabia como, mas aquela conversa estava tomando um rumo que para ele era agradável.

- Sim, e naquele mesmo dia, durante a tarde eu peguei escondido uma das vassouras. Só que eu não tinha a mínima idéia de como fazer aquela coisa voar direito, mas não importava, eu queria ser boa como vocês. – Os olhos de Gina brilhavam enquanto ela contava a história.

- Claro que lembro. – Disse Jorge já rindo. – Você se estatelou no chão na primeira curva. Não conseguia controlar a vassoura.

- Detalhes, apenas detalhes. – Disse ela de olhos fechados, balançando negativamente a cabeça. - Então vocês apareceram. Primeiro me chamaram de louca. – A caçula fingiu insatisfação ao mencionar essa frase, levantando um braço como se fosse um absurdo. – E quando viram que eu ia começar a chorar, vocês me levantaram e me mandaram sorrir. Então o Fred falou que chorar pode até fazer bem...

- Mas que rir com certeza é melhor. – Completou o garoto.

- Exato. Pensei que depois daquela queda, vocês iam me desencorajar a voar. Que nada, vocês prometeram foi me ensinar como fazer. Só que apenas voar, jogar quadribol nem pensar.

- Achávamos que seria muito violento para você. – Explicou-se.

- Mas isso não foi problema no futuro. – A garota sorriu.

- Admito que nunca pensamos que você seria tão boa. – Afirmou o ruivo.

- E depois de me prometerem uma aula. Lembro-me bem, apenas uma e básica, vocês falaram que eu tinha que comer melhor, para ficar mais forte e mais resistente em cima da vassoura. É, não esqueci não, me chamaram de fraca.

- Ora Gina, primeiro, pareceu que você aprendeu a jogar bem melhor sozinha Então não há problema nisso.

A ruiva apenas concordou balançando a cabeça. Não escondia o riso satisfeito.

- E claro que tínhamos que falar que você era fraca, você sempre foi de comer pouco. – Defendeu-se.

- Comer pouco? Claro, tendo vocês como irmãos mais velhos, que só lembram de você na hora de exagerar nos cuidados, mas esquecem da sua existência quando o almoço é servido. Realmente era difícil competir pela comida que sumia numa velocidade incrível. – Ralhou a menina ainda sorrindo. Ela parecia satisfeita por estar conseguindo deixar Jorge momentaneamente mais animado.

- Isso tem sua parcela de verdade. – Ele admitia, não totalmente. Afinal, ainda tinha orgulho.

- E como eu precisava comer mais. – Continuou ela – Você tirou uma maçã do bolso e disse que era para eu comê-la. Na época eu era inocente e aceitava tudo que vocês ofereciam. Alguns anos depois vocês não teriam a mesma sorte.

- Mas não tinha nada de errado com aquela maçã. – Ele protestou.

- Sim, naquela época vocês não usavam com tanta freqüência eu e o Ron como cobaias.

- Mas é obvio. – Afirmou. – Mamãe era brava quando mexiam com seus pequeninos filhos. Até porque se um de vocês chorasse em casa. – Ele fez questão de reforçar a palavra casa. - E a gente estivesse em Hogwarts, era carta certa para perguntar o que tínhamos aprontado com vocês.

- É a mamãe exagerava um pouco às vezes.

- Só um pouco não é? – Ele cruzou os braços.

- Mas me deixa continuar. Então vocês para me convencerem a comer, começaram com o discurso em prol da maçã. Eu lembro bem, cada um alternando um argumento – Nesse instante ela tentou imitar a voz dos gêmeos. – A Maçã é a fruta mais Weasley que pode existir. Veja bem, é linda, é toda de um vermelho vibrante. Ela faz bem e alegra nossas vidas. É bem popular. Todos gostam dela. Ela é bem gostosa...

- Sim, mas o Fred também falou que essa última afirmação você poderia esquecer. – Ele interrompeu Gina. – E é bom continuar não lembrando. – Fez questão de reforçar a idéia.

- Pois bem, tem coisas que nunca mudam mesmo. – Ela lamentou tentando parecer ofendida, falhou, adorava todos os irmãos de qualquer jeito, cada qual com seus defeitos.

O ruivo apenas sorriu em concordância. E quando se deu conta, viu que a menina estava com uma mão estendida em sua direção e lhe oferecia uma maçã. Com um sorriso ainda maior no rosto.

- Coma a maçã e sorria. – Ordenou ela. – Lembre-se, essa é a fruta mais Weasley de todas. Acho que com algumas você consegue segurar a fome agora até o almoço.

- Toda essa história para me oferecer maçãs? – Perguntou ele sorrindo e incrédulo.

- Não, a maçã eu ia te dar mesmo. – Respondeu ela. – Apesar de que eu sei que você está comendo menos do que o normal. Digamos que a história foi um presente a mais. Porém, já que você não gostou...

- Eu não disse isso. – Ele a interrompeu antes dela terminar sua frase.

- Então, pegue algumas. – Ela voltou a oferecer a que estava em sua mão e apontou um cesto em cima da mesa com as outras.

- Algumas? – Ele riu. – Uma já é o bastante, muito obrigado. – Agradeceu e pegou a maçã da mão dela. Dissera a verdade quando afirmou que apenas uma seria o suficiente. Estava sem fome esses dias, mal conseguia comer direito, e no fundo sabia que só aceitou por causa de sua irmã.

E também pelo fato de ter ficado mais animado com essa última conversa. Apesar dele já estar relembrando o passado sempre que se encontrava sozinho, ouvir bons momentos que outras pessoas tiveram com ele e Fred sempre melhorava seu humor.

Melhor ainda quando ela o encarou e sorriu abertamente, coisa que a maioria das pessoas evitava ultimamente. Sim, isso lhe rendeu algum certo entusiasmo. Não tão duradouro.

Antes de sair da cozinha, acariciou o cabelo de Gina e esboçou um pequeno sorriso para a ruiva. Queria lhe mostrar que ela teve êxito em seu objetivo. Virou-se lentamente, e passando pela porta encontrou o jardim de sua casa.

Cada pedaço de chão que olhava lhe remetia algum período passado que teve com Fred. Desde bons momentos, comemorações de vitórias, descobertas de novos truques para a loja, ou até mesmo as brigas e discussões que tinha com seu irmão. Por mais que não fossem tão freqüentes, eram sempre marcantes, e incrivelmente, de curta duração, em algumas horas já estavam se falando de novo, e rindo da própria briga.

Um tipo de cumplicidade que pouco se via entre irmãos, mesmo entre gêmeos como era o caso. Um completava o outro. Palavras não precisavam ser ditas para um saber o que o outro sentia.

Muitas vezes, na maioria delas, seus planos eram traçados apenas com o olhar, e os que mais sofriam eram os professores e os alunos mais novos, Sonserinos de preferência. Como Fred costumava dizer _"Alvos perfeitos"_, contudo Jorge sempre tinha que lembra-lo que eles não mereciam ser chamados de perfeitos, nem mesmo nessa situação.

Quando olhou para o lado, se deu conta que ainda estava parado em frente à porta, provavelmente atrapalhando a passagem. Agradeceu mentalmente o fato de ninguém tê-lo pego ali pensativo daquela maneira. Afinal uma coisa ele sabia, apesar de muitas vezes as lembranças com seu irmão serem boas, sua expressão não era das melhores. Nela ele demonstrava toda sua frustração da perda, toda falta que o outro fazia. E como sua alegria e vontade de viver haviam se extingüido temporariamente.

Decidiu dar mais alguns passos à frente. Quando achou suficiente virou-se para analisar sua casa. Adorava a Toca, com certeza era um dos melhores lugares para se viver, em sua opinião. Apesar da simplicidade e da visível falta de organização.

– Mas quem se importa com organização? Casa tem que ser aconchegante, não importa o tamanho, o modelo, se você não gostar de estar nela, não pode chamá-la de sua. – Refletiu ele num sussurro audível apenas para si, apesar de não ter ninguém por perto para ouvi-lo. – Mas ainda assim, parece faltar alguma coisa. – Sentenciou, e ele sabia o que era.

O garoto suspirou quando avistou sua mãe ao fundo da casa, fazendo algo que ele realmente não identificou. Ela estava passando perto do armário de vassouras, e quando reparou nele, recordou da conversa com Gina. Até essa sensação de oscilação em sua mente o estava cansando. Ora infeliz, ora dava leves sorrisos por conta de pequenas coisas, mas que logo o levavam para o mesmo estado de tristeza.

Avistou um pequeno gnomo que corria pelas costas da Sra. Weasley, que parecia alheia àquela pequena criatura. Tateou em seu bolso a procura de sua varinha para tentar azarar aquele ser, quando se deu conta que havia esquecido em algum lugar. Provavelmente na cômoda em seu quarto. Outro fato que parecia ter entrado em sua rotina de vida, esquecer a varinha no quarto. Conseqüências de ficar horas sentado e sair de um quarto completamente escuro.

Voltou a encarar a Toca. Viu as cortinas fechadas no segundo andar. Fazia muito tempo que não as abria mesmo. Óbvio que o quarto iria estar carente de iluminação.

Observou o resto da casa. No momento ela vivia mais vazia, sem aquele habitual movimento dos anos anteriores. Era tranqüilo durante todo dia, apenas sua mãe e Gina permaneciam, e mesmo assim, logo as férias acabariam e a caçula dos Weasley voltaria a Hogwarts.

Caminhou pelo jardim por mais alguns instantes, dando voltas pela frente da casa. Quando decidiu andar até algumas árvores que ficavam ali perto. O Sol estava queimando no céu.

Procurou uma sombra e sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore, apoiando as costas e a cabeça no tronco. Fechou os olhos, tentou não pensar em nada, apenas sentir a brisa que cruzava o espaço que ele se encontrava. Contudo, fechar os olhos, ficar sozinho, não o ajudava a esvaziar a cabeça. E novamente ele já se pegava apoiado no passado e ficava imaginando como teria sido o presente, se tudo tivesse acontecido de outra maneira.

Sentiu algo em seu joelho. Não era pesado, ao contrário, era extremamente leve. Quando abriu os olhos para ver o que o despertara, encontrou um pequeno pássaro, menor que a palma da sua mão. Tinha penas vermelhas, com detalhes em branco. Não sabia qual espécie era. Nunca tinha se importado muito com esse tipo de coisa mesmo, porém tinha certeza de que nunca havia visto nenhum pássaro com essas características por aquela região.

Não se moveu para não assusta-lo, ia tentar pegar o pequeno animal, quando o mesmo levantou vôo e seguiu em direção a árvore oposta da qual Jorge estava sentado.

Observou que no tronco havia algumas marcações diferentes. Então a reconheceu de imediato. Levantou-se e foi rapidamente em direção à árvore, ajoelhando em frente a pequenas marcas feitas no tronco. Eram iniciais dele e de todos os seus irmãos. Feitos com suas varinhas, cada qual no primeiro ano que entraram na escola.

Passou a mão em cada lasca de árvore que continha uma marca Weasley. Encontrou um "PW" e lembrou-se de quando ele e Fred viram Percy colocar sua inicial no tronco. Queriam colocar as deles também, estavam ansiosos, não queriam esperar mais um ano. Entretanto o irmão com aquela postura naturalmente mandona e autoritária que sempre teve, não permitia que eles se aproximassem.

Quando tentaram forçar passagem, o garoto ruivo começou a chamar por seus irmãos mais velhos para ajudá-lo. Então Gui apareceu para apartar a pequena confusão. Ambos começaram a xingar Percy e dizer que também tinham o direito de colocar seus nomes ali.

O ruivo mais velho, como sempre foi mais paciente, apenas colocou suas mãos nos ombros dos gêmeos e explicou que eles realmente tinham direito sim, mas que aquela era uma tradição que ele e Carlinhos criaram quando entraram em Hogwarts, e que seria muito mais legal se eles também esperassem a vez deles.

Com uma explicação que para ambos foi convincente, os deixando sem argumentos, eles acataram a decisão, mas não sem antes xingar Percy de mais alguns nomes não muito educados.

Observando ainda o tronco, encontrou as iniciais de seus dois irmãos mais velhos, Gui e Carlinhos. Não demorou muito avistou a sua e de Fred, uma ao lado da outra. Diferentes das outras que seguiam ordem e locais aleatórios.

O dia em que finalmente marcaram aquele tronco foi um dos dias mais felizes da vida deles, quase tão bom quanto o dia em que receberam suas cartas. Na verdade, para o ruivo, aquele dia apenas confirmava e atestava a veracidade daquela carta. Como se o nome naquele tronco fosse um documento de grande importância para comprovar sua entrada e de seu irmão em Hogwarts.

Chamaram todos na casa para assistirem aquele momento, Fred insistiu até mesmo para o chato do Percy ir ver. Então os sete irmãos estavam reunidos em volta da árvore quando com movimentos de suas varinhas os "FW" e "JW" apareceram no tronco.

Não continham sua felicidade, pulavam, gritavam e apontavam para as próprias iniciais. Quando Rony e Gina tentaram imitá-los, e foi a vez deles explicarem para os irmãos, porque deveriam esperar o momento certo.

Rodou em volta do tronco até achar todos os nomes, e parou quando finalmente avistou o último. O "GW" de Gina, acompanhado de um coraçãozinho ao lado. Ela havia explicado no dia que era para diferenciar do Gui, já que eram os únicos com as mesmas iniciais.

Voltou depois para ver novamente a sua e do seu irmão, quando percebeu que algumas lágrimas silenciosas brotavam de seus olhos. Enxugou com as costas das mãos. Apoiou a testa no tronco, e quando respirou mais profundamente, sentiu um cheiro familiar.

- Nossa, tem o mesmo cheiro da porta do meu quarto. – Percebeu espantado.

Acomodou-se na mesma posição que estava na outra árvore, com as costas no tronco, e as pernas dobradas na altura do tórax, ainda debaixo da sombra. Porém nessa posição não via mais sua casa, apenas o portão de entrada e a estrada que se seguia até um pequeno morro.

Quando olhou mais atentamente ao céu percebeu a aproximação de uma coruja. Estava ainda longe da sua visão para tentar reconhecê-la, mas podia perceber que era de um tom marrom claro, e seguia na direção da sua casa.

O ruivo observava atentamente, afinal qualquer coisa que o desviasse de seus pensamentos o ajudava. Ficou tentando adivinhar se era carta para alguém de sua família, ou quem teria enviado a coruja. Afinal, agora que estava se aproximando, ele sabia que ela não era estranha, apenas não se lembrava da onde a conhecia.

O animal reduzia a velocidade e abaixava a altitude enquanto se aproximava da casa. Estava a poucos metros do chão quando passou pela árvore em que Jorge estava sentado. Agora ele tinha plena certeza que era endereçada para alguém na Toca. Quando em um movimento ágil e estranho, antes de chegar à casa, a coruja virou para a esquerda, fez a volta e seguiu na direção onde estava ele estava sentado.

Devido à velocidade da coruja e à forma brusca como ela mudou de direção, o garoto achava que provavelmente ela não conseguiria parar a tempo e acabaria batendo nele. Para sua surpresa, estava errado.

- Animal bem treinado. – Afirmou.

A coruja não era muito grande, e pouco antes de chegar até ele, ela parou e levemente pousou no chão, com tanta classe que causou certo estranhamento.

- E meio esnobe. – Concluiu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Enquanto pegava o pergaminho, percebeu que o animal permanecia imóvel, esperando alguma manifestação. Segurou o pergaminho e antes de abri-lo olhou novamente a coruja. Depois de tanto pensar finalmente a reconheceu. Tão logo, já podia imaginar quem havia lhe escrito.

Tirou a maçã que Gina havia lhe dado do bolso, cortou um pequeno pedaço, e ofereceu a coruja, que deu algumas bicadas e partiu.

Ficou analisando o pergaminho antes de abri-lo. Não sabia o que esperar do conteúdo. Ou não queria imaginar o que poderia estar escrito. Não parecia ser grande e nem ter muita informação. Mordeu a maçã e ficou encarando o pergaminho ainda fechado, do mesmo jeito que havia sido entregue.

Já havia terminado de comer sua maçã havia algum certo tempo, mas ainda não tinha aberto o pergaminho, que se manteve diante de seus olhos durante todo o tempo. Parecia temer algo, apesar de saber que não tinha motivos para tal. Quando se decidiu, ouviu uma voz o chamando.

- Jorge, seu pai e seus irmãos já devem estar chegando, você não quer me ajudar aqui? – Sua mãe gritava enquanto entrava na casa.

Não respondeu, apenas suspirou, levantou-se e enfiando o pergaminho de qualquer jeito no bolso, seguiu para dentro da Toca para ajudar. Iria ler mais tarde, em um local com ainda mais privacidade.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nota do Autor:** _Ah primeiramente, eu decidi utilizar os nomes dos personagens traduzidos. Por isso o GW da Gina é igual do Gui e não do Jorge (que seria George no original). Segundo, quero agradecer a minha beta, que foi excelente e é a primeira vez que ela revisa uma fic minha. (Acho que não tivemos muitos problemas não é?) _

_Aliás, por que não utilizei minha beta oficial (Sinistra Negra)? Motivo óbvio. Eu sei que ela adora fic dos Gêmeos. Então como eu poderia pedir pra ela betar algo assim? Sem chances. _

_E a Hamano Miharu, como já disse antes fez um trabalho excelente. Serei eternamente grato, mas ainda não tanto, porque faltam capítulos dessa fic a serem criados e betados. Basicamente a única coisa que eu queria falar da fic por enquanto. Agradeço a qualquer pessoa que leia a fic. Deixando ou não mensagens. Mas recebendo eu ficaria ainda mais feliz. _

**Nota da Beta:** _Pois bem, tô aqui betando essa fic, mas ainda não sei o que esperar delas... Se forem iguais às outras do shade, então não preciso nem me preocupar quanto à qualidade ()v _

_Divirtam-se! E Reviews!_


	2. Capitulo 2 Tentativa

**Titulo:** Incompleto

**Autor:** shade

**Beta: **Hamano Miharu

**Sinopse:** Um dia você acorda e percebe que está sozinho. Uma sensação até então nunca sentida. O que antes parecia perfeito, agora está incompleto. E o mundo parece ter parado de sorrir.

**Spoilers: **Livro 7

**Aviso:** Personagens usados nessa fic não me pertencem, mas sim a J.K.

* * *

**Capitulo 2 - Tentativa**

Depois que ouviu o chamado de sua mãe, caminhou lentamente até a porta. Apesar de ser algo para fazer, e poder ajudar alguém, não tinha ânimo para muita coisa. E no fundo sabia. Ajudar sua mãe no preparo do almoço só podia significar uma coisa.

Já na cozinha, a Senhora Weasley colocou o garoto para descascar e cortar as batatas do ensopado. No momento em que pediu, ela já esperava pelas habituais reclamações que ouvia quando colocava qualquer um de seus filhos nessa tarefa, todos a consideravam como um "castigo".

Contudo, nessas últimas semanas, ficava apenas na espera quando se tratava do ruivo a sua frente. Jorge fazia tudo sem reclamar, em um silêncio altamente perturbador. O pior ela sabia, ele nem percebia o que fazia. Seus movimentos eram automáticos. E essa falta de reação que a preocupava cada vez mais.

O garoto estava de costas para sua mãe e não reparou que a mulher o olhava atentamente. Não podia enxergar a preocupação em seu olhar. Nem imaginava o que se passava na cabeça da mãe. Ele apenas reparou que assim que entrou na cozinha, havia uma boa quantidade de batatas dentro de um saco ao lado da mesa. Ele já esperava por isso, achava que nem ela gostava de fazer esse serviço. Sempre sobrava para alguém desocupado. Ninguém melhor do que ele no momento.

Molly mexia no caldeirão quando o rapaz entrou, e sem se virar pediu a ele para cortar as batatas. E era exatamente nisso que pensava. No fundo de sua mente sabia que poderia ser um problema apenas da sua cabeça, mas ainda assim, depois de lavar as mãos, posicionou a cadeira para que ficasse de costas para sua mãe.

Nesse momento queria que sua irmã estivesse ali, porém não sabia onde ela estava.

- Mãe, cadê a Gina? – Perguntou, sua voz fraca como estava ultimamente. Detestava isso, mas não conseguia disfarçar.

- Ela foi ao Beco Diagonal comprar alguma coisa e encontrar seu pai. – A Sra. Weasley falou assustada, estava tão acostumada ao silêncio do filho, que não esperava a pergunta. – Não deve demorar a chegar.

- Ah sim. – Ele limitou-se a dizer, apenas para mostrar que ouviu. Como já havia previsto, terminou seus afazeres, se arrumou e saiu.

Continuou seu trabalho maquinalmente. Por um lado, era bom fazer alguma coisa, por outro, isso que fazia era extremamente chato e monótono.

Queria tentar conversar com sua mãe, mas não conseguia. Não sabia o que falar. Não queria ficar em silêncio, porém tinha medo de falar algo que a fizesse lembrar de Fred e a deixasse mal. E sabia que ela tinha o mesmo problema. Queria conversar com ele, mas temia entristecê-lo. Aliás, não só ela, como todos na família e amigos próximos.

Sentia que precisava desabafar, necessitava disso, entretanto não sabia com quem. Estava ficando maluco. Logo após o que houve com seu irmão, apenas a simples presença de sua família era reconfortante, mesmo nos mais duradouros silêncios. Agora toda essa completa falta de diálogo era péssima para ele. E para piorar não conseguia esconder isso de ninguém.

Aquela conversa direta e franca que teve com Gina mais cedo foi um fato inédito nas últimas semanas. Ela o havia encarado de frente, olhava diretamente em seus olhos e sorria abertamente em sua direção. Achava que ia demorar mais tempo para alguém fazer isso, então a caçula o surpreendeu, justamente ela. Algo em seu coração lhe dava esperança sempre que lembrava disso. Contudo, era pouca.

O pequeno pergaminho ainda estava em seu bolso, já havia até esquecido. Tinha recebido muitas cartas ultimamente. Lia quase todas, mas não respondia nenhuma. O que iria dizer as pessoas? Não sabia, não conseguia imaginar, dizer que não queria acreditar? Ninguém precisava receber isso. Deixou a cargo de seus pais responderem e agradecer a todos. Só que as corujas já tinham parado de vir fazia umas duas semanas. Algo que agradecia mentalmente.

E essa coruja apareceu hoje com um pergaminho endereçado somente a ele. O animal não era estranho, ele reconhecia, e por isso tinha certeza de quem havia mandado. Apenas ainda não entendia o que poderia estar escrito ali. Tinha algumas teorias, porém temia a maioria.

- Jorge, querido, eu acho que já está bom. – Falou a Sra. Weasley já tirando a pilha de batatas que o filho já havia cortado. – Não precisa mais não, é suficiente. – Completou a mulher voltando em direção ao caldeirão.

- Vou subir para me limpar então. – Falou o garoto já se levantando.

- Faça isso, você está cheio de terra na roupa. – Molly disse enquanto mexia em se caldeirão, fazendo o ruivo rapidamente se virar para olhá-la, mas ela ainda estava de costas.

Apenas suspirou sem emitir nenhum ruído.

- E obrigado. – Antes que ele se virasse novamente para as escadas, sua mãe o olhou e agradeceu, esboçando um tímido e fraco sorriso.

Ele apenas moveu a boca em um pequeno sorriso, tão tímido e desajeitado quanto de sua mãe, mas ainda assim alguma reação diferente do normal.

Tão logo chegou ao andar de cima, entrou no banheiro evitando olhar o espelho, e tomou um rápido banho apenas para tirar o excesso de sujeira. Ficar sentado na grama durante a manhã inteira tem esse tipo de conseqüência.

Ficar embaixo da água era reconfortante. Fechava os olhos, e colocava a cabeça bem na direção do chuveiro. Sentia apenas sua respiração. Deixando a água fazer um vácuo em suas orelhas, não ouvia quase nada além de um zumbido e o barulho da água batendo em seu corpo.

Ainda um pouco molhando, com gotas de água pingando de seu cabelo, caindo em seu rosto e ombros. Jorge rumou para seu quarto envolto em sua toalha.

Quando entrou, o cômodo estava no escuro habitual. Cortinas fechadas, iluminação quase nula. Deixou a porta um pouco aberta para permitir a entrada de luz, o mínimo possível e necessário.

Escolheu algumas roupas ao acaso, as que estivessem em mais fácil alcance. Mas antes mesmo de se vestir, pegou o pergaminho que havia recebido mais cedo. Tinha separado logo antes de entrar no banho, para não esquecê-lo junto com a roupa suja. - É um bom momento para saber o que tem aqui dentro. – Ele disse baixinho.

Foi em direção à porta para fechá-la, queria total privacidade. Nesse momento o quarto ficou ainda mais escuro do que antes. Um pouco duvidoso, ele rumou para a janela e abriu as cortinas. Algo que não era feito há um bom tempo.

Virou-se e a primeira coisa que viu foi a cama de seu irmão, havia várias caixas e produtos da loja empilhados nela, afinal ali ainda era seu estoque. Observou os vários retratos nas mesinhas ao redor do quarto. E principalmente as fotos que estavam na escrivaninha que ficava no canto em frente à cama de Fred.

Em todas as imagens, ele, seu irmão e sua família. Sempre rindo, felizes, acenavam despreocupados. Sem saber nem imaginar o futuro. Sem saber a dor que teriam pouco tempo depois. Essas imagens o traziam lembranças, o faziam voltar a se sentir mal.

Não conseguindo encará-las por muito tempo, abaixou a cabeça. Algumas pequenas lágrimas saiam de seus olhos. E bruscamente fechou as cortinas, voltando a deixar o quarto escuro. Por pior que fosse, era menos doloroso.

Caminhou em direção a sua cama e mesmo sem enxergar nada se sentou. Segurou o pergaminho firmemente entre os dedos. Apertando com uma força que ele não entendia porque estava usando.

A falta de luz no ambiente não iria permitir que ele conseguisse ler o que lhe escreveram, e definitivamente não queria abrir as cortinas de novo. Tateou o criado mudo ao lado de sua cama para resolver esse problema.

- Lumos. – Sussurrou segurando sua varinha na direção da carta.

A expressão de seu rosto variava tanto que não sabia o que sentir. Releu a carta diversas vezes apesar das poucas palavras.

_Jorge,_

_Eu sei que o que houve foi muito triste. E que não te escrevi até agora, mas preciso falar contigo. Responda-me marcando onde podemos nos ver._

_Angelina J._

Desde a hora que viu a coruja, soube que a carta era dela. Tinha certeza, não apenas por reconhecer um pouco o animal, mas sentia que a menina havia lhe escrito. Não sabia como explicar. Apenas sabia.

Pelo tamanho do pergaminho também imaginava que a carta era bem curta, porém achava realmente que teria palavras mais reveladoras do que essas. Estava aliviado por não encontrar ali nada que o fizesse se sentir ainda mais culpado. Contudo, ela queria vê-lo. E isso o preocupava. Afinal, Angelina ainda é uma forte lembrança de Fred.

O que ela poderia querer com ele que não pudesse ser dito por carta da mesma maneira que a maioria das pessoas fez anteriormente lotando sua casa de corujas? Queria saber, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo de descobrir.

Por fim decidiu pensar nisso mais tarde. O que ele mais tinha era tempo. Poderia responder depois.

Logo após sair de seu quarto, rumou para o banheiro para deixar sua toalha e seguiu para a cozinha pelas escadas. Desceu evitando fazer estardalhaço. Enquanto descia ouviu a voz de Gina e Rony conversando.

- Então Ron, como está indo lá na loja? – Perguntou a caçula dos Weasley, curiosa. Ele havia começado a ajudar na loja quando percebeu que Jorge não estava ainda em condições de ir trabalhar. Ficaria lá até ver que seu irmão estava pronto.

- Nada mal. Eu sou um ótimo vendedor, e supervisor. – Respondeu o garoto sem modéstia. – Tem bastante gente comprando. Lógico que não tanto quanto antes, mas o número de pessoas que vai lá ainda é bem grande.

- Isso é ótimo. – Ouviu a voz de seu pai feliz.

- E vocês têm que ver cada tipo estranho que freqüenta a loja. – Começou Rony. – No começo eu achava que iam mais crianças ou alunos de Hogwarts, mas tem bastante gente que gosta de comprar os logros. Cada tipo mais doido que o outro. – Sentenciou o ruivo e todos na mesa riram.

Jorge que havia parado nas escadas assim que ouviu a voz dos irmãos, não conseguiu se mexer e terminar de descer. Ficou na escada apenas ouvindo.

Quando percebeu que todos estavam rindo, sentiu um grande aperto em seu peito. Tinha certeza que quando ele aparecesse na cozinha, provavelmente a maioria deles iria abaixar a cabeça e ficar naquele silêncio constrangedor.

Odiava essa sua condição atual. Onde todos evitam rir perto dele. Onde cada pessoa sentia pena dele. Onde cada familiar seu o tratava como se fosse uma peça de porcelana frágil. E odiava ainda mais ser aquele que cortaria a conversa. Acabaria com toda a alegria do ambiente. Justo ele, Jorge Weasley, acabando com piadas e risos, contra sua própria vontade. Não estava certo.

Fechou seu punho fortemente, apertando seus dedos entre sua mão. A raiva e a frustração dançavam dentro de seu corpo. Queria socar a parede, mas não queria que percebessem que ele estava ali ouvindo suas conversas e com medo de encará-los.

Havia perdido qualquer indicio de fome que tenha passado por ele. Não queria mais descer e encontra-los. Não queria que ficassem quietos unicamente por ele estar ali sentado a mesa os acompanhando.

Afinal era compreensível a situação que causava. Olhar para ele, e não lembrar de Fred era humanamente impossível. Mesmo para seus pais, que vez ou outra tinham dificuldade em diferenciar os dois. Não os culpava. Culpava apenas a si mesmo. E ao destino, que havia feito à escolha mais infeliz possível em sua opinião.

Voltou a ouvir a voz de seu irmão quando as risadas cessaram.

- A única coisa que me preocupa, é que tem produtos que estão quase acabando.

- Não acabou nenhum ainda? – Perguntou Arthur incrédulo.

Rony balançava a cabeça negativamente. – Não acabou nada, é incrível não é? Mas o estoque deles era realmente grande. Está agüentando meses sem o Jorge fazer nada novo. – Contava animado.

- Incrível, então eles trabalhavam muito mais do que pensávamos. – Dizia o Sr. Weasley surpreso e orgulhoso.

- Sim, mas é como falei. Daqui a pouco acabam, e se não tiver, os clientes podem ficar decepcionados. – Concluía o ruivo.

- Então é melhor você falar para ele. – Gina aconselhou prontamente. – Assim ele volta a trabalhar e quem sabe se anima mais.

Jorge ainda ouvia na escada, não havia se deslocado um único degrau. Era bem verdade que nunca mais tinha trabalhado em nada para loja. Entretanto, sempre que tentava, falhava, perdia rapidamente a concentração, e desanimava.

- Mas eu nem sei como falar isso Gina. – O garoto rapidamente se defendeu alarmado.

- Como não sabe? Bobagem. – Agora Molly entrava na conversa.

- Ora, temos de admitir que realmente não é fácil. – Arthur Weasley ponderava.

- Claro mãe, e se eu falar algo que o deixe ainda pior? - Ron continuava se defendendo.

- A loja ter problemas porque você não quis falar com ele é muito pior. – Gina sentenciava.

- Então porque você mesma não avisa a ele que os produtos estão acabando e que é para ele fazer mais? – O ruivo perguntou.

- Quem está ajudando lá é você Roniquinho, não eu. Você sabe melhor do que ninguém o que está prestes a faltar. – A garota estava decidida.

Enquanto isso, Jorge ouvia a pequena discussão em que ambos os irmãos mais novos empurravam um para o outro a responsabilidade de alertá-lo sobre futuros problemas na Gemialidades Weasley. A bem verdade é que isso pouco importava no momento. Afinal não tinha razão para a loja continuar mesmo.

- Vocês não briguem. – A Senhora Weasley novamente se manifestava. – Mas eu concordo que alguém tem que apenas comentar com ele.

- Sua mãe está certa. – O homem mais velho a apoiava. – Ninguém pode forçá-lo a nada em relação à loja, caso ele não esteja preparado para voltar.

- Exatamente, isso será uma decisão dele. – A mulher explicava aos dois filhos.

- E devem ter certo jeito e cuidado quando forem ter essa conversa. – Enquanto falava, Arthur tomava um grande gole de suco.

- Por isso eu acho que o pai de vocês será a melhor pessoa para fazer isso. – Declarou Molly Weasley, fazendo o marido engasgar.

- Eu? – Perguntou assustado.

- Com certeza. Você é pai dele e saberá exatamente como conversar com seu filho. – Ela batia levemente em suas costas. Gina e Rony seguravam o riso enquanto observavam seus pais.

Ótimo, pensava Jorge. Agora até seus pais tentavam evitar esse assunto com ele.

- Você tem razão. Falarei com ele assim que possível. Agora não, talvez à noite, quando poderemos conversar mais tranquilamente. – Afirmou o homem fazendo a esposa sorrir.

Essas palavras deixaram o ruivo da escada mais aliviado por dentro. Seu pai iria falar com ele, iria chamá-lo para conversar. Ou não, apenas informá-lo de possíveis problemas na loja, que acidentalmente ele já estava tomando conhecimento. Contudo, teria de fingir que não sabia de nada. O que não seria muito difícil em sua opinião. Tudo já era de certo alguma evolução em relação a sua família.

- Bom, mas agora um de vocês poderia, por favor, chamar o seu irmão para almoçar? – Perguntou a mulher ruiva.

Ao ouvir o pedido de sua mãe, ele rápida e silenciosamente subiu de costas mesmo os poucos degraus que havia descido. Quando ouviu a voz de sua irmã.

- Eu vou lá mamãe. – A garota de cabelos vermelhos rapidamente se prontificou.

Percebendo a aproximação da caçula. Jorge voltou a descer as escadas, tentando disfarçar. Como se já estivesse fazendo isso antes. Encontrou-a no meio do caminho.

- É, oi. – Começou ela. – Comeu a maçã que te dei hoje cedo? – Perguntou sorrindo.

- Comi sim, estava ótima, obrigado. – Ele apenas agradeceu, tentando em vão acompanhar o sorriso dela.

- Mamãe está chamando para o almoço, venha. – Ela o chamou, e já se virava voltando a descer as escadas. – O Percy ainda não chegou, mas quem se importa? – Perguntou ela tentando fazer piada.

- É mesmo. Quem se importa? – Falou acompanhando-a na descida, mas a verdade era que ele queria companhia até de seu irmão mais chato. Apesar de se considerar atualmente "o estragador de ambientes", lutava internamente, entre querer ficar perto da família, mas sentir que não deveria estar ali com eles e atrapalhar sua felicidade.

Era estranho perceber que cada um há seu tempo, todos estavam ou se acostumando ou aceitando o fato da morte de seu irmão. Menos ele, que parecia o único que não progredia em relação ao assunto.

Não para sua surpresa, mas todos os três que permaneceram na cozinha interromperam o que conversam e ficaram em silêncio no momento em que ele chegou ao local.

Decidiu sentar ao lado de Ron, assim apenas sua irmã ficaria de frente para ele. Já que ela parecia uma das únicas a não ter tanto problema em relação a isso. Enquanto seus pais ficariam cada qual em uma ponta da mesa.

- Bom, acho que seria interessante esperarmos o Percy. – Comentou a Senhora Weasley, e todos seus filhos consentiram em silêncio, apenas movendo um pouco de suas cabeças.

- É, seria bom, ele está demorando. – Arthur foi o único a falar.

De uns tempos para cá, todos resolveram que seria interessante se no mínimo às sextas-feiras, a maioria deles conseguisse arrumar tempo para almoçarem juntos. O que acabava se tornando algo embaraçoso, onde quase nenhuma palavra era trocada além do essencial. Onde todos ficavam cabisbaixos encarando seus próprios pratos.

Não haviam se passado nem dois minutos de espera, porém a sensação era de que eles estavam ali há horas esperando pelo Weasley atrasado. Não pela fome, mas sim pelo silêncio que estava na cozinha. Onde o ruído mais audível era do caldeirão ainda no fogo, terminando de esquentar o almoço.

Jorge estava com os cotovelos na mesa, segurando o próprio queixo com as duas mãos, observava o nada pela janela. Enquanto Rony havia virado toda a cabeça para trás, e estava encarando o teto da cozinha, e Gina brincava com seus dedos, fazendo movimentos estranhos. O Senhor Weasley olhava apreensivo a esposa, que apenas balançava a cabeça negativamente demonstrando que não sabia exatamente o que fazer ou dizer.

Nunca se imaginaram nessa situação. E mesmo sem intenção de nenhum deles ali, o ruivo sentia que a culpa caia sobre ele. Por que tinha que ser tão idêntico fisicamente ao outro? Nunca em sua vida havia pensado que talvez tivesse sido mais fácil caso não fosse gêmeo. A ligação talvez fosse menor.

Um barulho na lareira fez todos se virarem automaticamente, quando Percy Weasley entrou na cozinha, estava alarmado e pedia desculpas.

- Eu sei que me atrasei, espero que não tenha demorado muito. – Falava ele enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Gina, ficando de frente para Ronald.

- O que houve? Eu achei que você viria comigo, mas fui à sua sala e você não estava lá. Então eu e sua irmã viemos para casa – Perguntou o pai curioso.

- Primeiramente boa tarde a todos. – Falou ele tentando ser formal.

- Boa tarde. – Alguns responderam em uníssono e sem vontade, queriam mesmo era saber o motivo que fez o ruivo atrasado estar tão alarmado.

- Na verdade não é nada sério. – Quando percebeu que causara uma preocupação maior do que a necessária tentou consertar. – Foram apenas dois Comensais revoltados e malucos que resolveram agora se vingar, e tentaram atacar uma mulher no Beco Diagonal.

- Na luz do dia? Nessa hora? – Perguntou Ron incrédulo.

- Sim, foi agora pouco. – Respondeu.

- Esses não eram malucos então, eram burros mesmo. - Concluiu ele.

- O Ministério já esperava esse tipo de coisa. – Explicou o pai, fazendo os filhos ouvirem atentamente.

- O que? Ataque de Comensais? – Era a vez da caçula questionar.

- Sim. Claro, já esperavam por isso. Só que são poucos, raros eu diria. Afinal a grande maioria dos Comensais ou foi morto ou foi preso. Mas sempre tem um ou outro que sobrevive e foge. – Prosseguiu em sua explicação.

- E já tiveram outros ataques Arthur? – Molly quis saber. Odiava não ser informada desse tipo de situação com antecedência.

- Antes desse, que eu saiba apenas dois. O Ministro preferiu não divulgar, porque foram casos isolados como esse.

- Então não serão os últimos? – Ela voltava a questionar.

- Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não. Nunca se sabe. – Admitiu.

- Mas mamãe. – Percy começou. – É verdade, não é algo que tenha que se preocupar. A lista de ex-comensais que não se sabe a localização é bem pequena. Estamos tomando conta de tudo, muita gente ainda está sendo intimamente vigiada pelo Ministério. E esses que fizeram essa tentativa fracassada hoje, estavam nessa lista de fugitivos desaparecidos.

- Ainda assim, é bom tomar cuidado. – A mulher tentava não parecer tão apreensiva quanto seu coração estava. Não queria demonstrar tanto medo e preocupação. Sabia que seus filhos não precisavam disso agora. Principalmente o ruivo que até então não tinha se manifestado a respeito do assunto.

- E pelo jeito que as coisas estão acontecendo, não existe nada organizado. São apenas loucos. – Arthur começava.

- E burros. – Interrompeu Ron.

- Sim, apenas loucos e burros que estão aparecendo do nada. E como o Percy disse, não demora muito, e todos os fugitivos serão localizados. Agora a vigília está maior, mais constante.

- Se a situação está assim tão sob controle, por que você chegou tão desesperado? – A ruiva mais nova indagou.

- Como eu disse, não havia razão para chegar daquele jeito. – Percy defendia-se. – É que quando a Comensal chegou ao Ministério para ser julgada e punida, descobriu que seu marido havia sido morto pelos Aurores, enquanto tentavam impedi-lo de atacar as pessoas no Beco. Ela ficou completamente insana, e tentou atacar a todos que estavam ali naquela sala, inclusive eu. Foi apenas susto.

Observando a reação da sua mãe, o ruivo percebeu que tinha razão ao ter tentando esconder essa parte da história, mas o questionamento de sua família não permitiu. Ela não precisava de outro susto, ainda estava muito fragilizada, não só ela, como também Jorge. E mesmo pensando no irmão, Percy evitava olhar diretamente para ele naquele momento.

Todos estavam pensativos na mesa, refletindo e repassando atentamente cada palavra dita nessa última conversa. Cada qual mentalmente expondo seus pontos de vista e demonstrando suas preocupações em níveis diferentes. Alguns mais tranqüilos, outros mais intrigados.

Afinal era normal que o medo ainda estivesse um pouco presente, depois da devastação da guerra que tiveram com Voldemort meses atrás. Esse que ainda era um nome que muitos evitavam, que mesmo acabado, ainda causava arrepios em muitos bruxos. E que provavelmente ainda seria marcado por um bom período até virar apenas mais um nome na história.

- Mãe. – Jorge começou a falar tirando todos de seus pensamentos, num momento em que todos viraram rapidamente seus rostos para ele, mas apenas Gina e Molly mantiveram o olhar em sua direção. – Eu acho que o almoço está queimando. – Ele disse apontando para a fumaça que saia de dentro do caldeirão.

Rapidamente a Senhora Weasley correu, apagou o fogo e levou o caldeirão a mesa com um movimento de sua varinha.

O almoço transcorreu como sempre. Apesar da surpresa no assunto trazida por Percy, que proporcionou alguns diálogos, o resto da refeição seguiu com a maioria dos presentes encarando seus almoços e levantando a cabeça rapidamente em breves momentos. Qualquer assunto que alguém tentava iniciar morria categoricamente, antes de completar três frases.

Terminada a refeição, A Senhora Weasley já havia começado a retirar os pratos, quando Ron anunciou que já teria que voltar a loja.

- O Jorge poderia ir contigo. – Já que não estava presente na conversa anterior a sua chegada e não sabia de nada Percy ofereceu.

Nesse momento todos prenderam a respiração instantaneamente, sendo o Senhor Weasley o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

- Eu acho uma excelente idéia. – Falou o pai tentando incentivar os outros.

Jorge percebeu que Rony olhava a todos incrédulo, contudo não queria demonstrar que não achava essa uma idéia tão boa. Fazia muito tempo que eles não ficavam sozinhos, e a expressão do irmão entregava toda sua preocupação.

- É cara, vai ser legal, o que a-acha? – Gaguejou o ruivo finalmente, contrariando a expectativa dos presentes.

- Pode ser. – Finalmente Jorge concordou, nem imaginava o motivo, mas achava que sair dali poderia quem sabe fazer bem. Contudo, ir à loja? Ainda achava que era um passo longo demais.

- Excelente, eu já vou voltar para o Ministério também. – Avisou Percy, já se levantando e chamando os irmãos que estavam quase prontos para partir. – O senhor vem agora pai?

- Vou ficar mais um pouco, pode ir na frente. – Respondeu Arthur.

O casal ficou observando os três filhos partindo pela lareira. Cada qual em seu destino.

- Isso pode ser bom para ele. Voltar à rotina, não há nada melhor. – Refletiu o senhor Weasley conversando com a esposa.

- Claro Arthur, fará muito bem. – Concordou a esposa. – Mas ainda assim, você deverá conversar com ele mais tarde. – Completou a mulher dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas. Ela voltava para a cozinha temendo que o marido tivesse desistido de falar com o filho, já que indo a loja agora, ele ficaria ciente dos problemas.

- Eu sei, imaginei que você diria isso. – Ele elevou a voz para que a esposa ouvisse. Quando ia fazer uma careta de preocupação que percebeu Gina atrás de si rindo do diálogo que presenciou.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Nota do Autor:** _A principio eu achei que apenas o 1º capitulo ia ter aquele ar mais depressivo, contudo me enganei. Como também no número de capítulos que eu planejava apenas três, mas agora deve ficar uns dois capítulos a mais. Ainda não sei, vou ver onde isso vai dar._

_Agradeço a quem lê, e até mesmo os que não deixam review. E agradeço principalmente a minha Beta que mesmo com a vida completamente atarefada esta conseguindo arranjar tempo para me ajudar._

**Nota da Beta: **_Bem gente, mais um capítulo betadinho e corrigidinho pra vocês. Eu sinceramente to curiosa pra saber o que a Angelina quer falar com Jorgezito... Beijos!_


	3. Capitulo 3 Constraste

**Titulo:** Incompleto

**Autor:** shade

**Beta: **Hamano Miharu

**Sinopse:** Um dia você acorda e percebe que está sozinho. Uma sensação até então nunca sentida. O que antes parecia perfeito, agora está incompleto. E o mundo parece ter parado de sorrir.

**Gênero: **Drama

**Spoilers: **Livro 7

**Observação:** A maioria dos Persoagens aqui utilizados não me pertencem, mas sim aquela que todos conhecem com J.K. e para todas as empresas que ela vendeu os direitos de imagem e blálbáblá.

* * *

**Capitulo 3 – Contraste**

Depois que aceitou ir à loja, Jorge viu seus irmãos terminarem de se arrumar e se dirigiram para a lareira. Percy o primeiro, sendo logo seguido de Ron.

Antes de partir o ruivo deu uma última olhada em seus pais, que estavam entre a cozinha e a sala os observando. Estranhou o fato de nenhum deles ter desviado o olhar quando ele os encarou. Até desaparecer ao som de sua própria voz. – Gemialidades Weasley.

Assim que chegou à loja e a poeira baixou, sua cabeça fervilhou. Lembranças das mais diversas invadiram sua mente. Se em casa lembrar de Fred era fácil, ali não se comparava. Não conseguia imaginar aquele local sem seu irmão. A presença dele estava impregnada em cada móvel, em cada canto, em cada espaço que seus olhos alcançassem.

Sua visão passeava pela pequena sala onde ficava a lareira e alguns de seus móveis. Observou que Ron deixou ambas as mesas que ele e Fred usavam intactas, preferindo colocar uma mesa menor ao lado das duas, que estava lotada de pergaminhos com prováveis pedidos de entregas.

Analisou as mesas que agora estavam vazias e ocupavam grande espaço naquele cômodo. Nada fora tirado do lugar, nenhuma pena, nenhum tinteiro, nada. Simplesmente parecia que tinham respeitado o espaço e a privacidade de cada um dos gêmeos. O garoto ficou admirado com tais atitudes.

Então, quando se deu conta e teve uma visão geral da sala inteira, percebeu que Ron estava de costas para a lareira, apoiado em uma das paredes. O ruivo mais novo observava da porta a movimentação na loja, que nesse momento tinha apenas dois meninos que eram atendidos pela senhora Gwineth, uma mulher com seus poucos mais de quarenta anos, que Molly e Hermione aconselharam Rony a escolher para ajudá-lo a cuidar das vendas.

Na época Jorge não se interessou em conhecê-la, não por mal, apenas queria evitar qualquer assunto sobre a loja. Agora finalmente ia ver a pessoa que tinha recebido a missão de juntamente com seu irmão não deixar a Gemialidades afundar.

Apesar de evitar o assunto, acabou sabendo que a principio seu irmão queria um garoto para auxiliá-lo. De preferência algum amigo de Hogwarts. Idéia que foi radicalmente descartada pelos outros membros da família, que tinham certeza que desse modo não iria dar certo, seria muita bagunça. A pessoa escolhida deveria ter o mínimo de senso de responsabilidade. Nesse ponto sua mãe falou que uma mulher seria mais indicada para o serviço. Todos os homens concordaram de imediato, quando Hermione discretamente impôs que ela fosse um tanto quanto mais velha. E no fim chegaram ao consenso da senhora Gwineth, uma conhecida de Molly.

Aproximou-se lentamente de Ron e parou ao seu lado. Percebendo a presença do irmão, Ron indicou com um movimento de cabeça. – É aquela senhora ali que está me ajudando a cuidar da loja. – Ela era pequena, o corpo parecia com de sua mãe. Aliás, vista de costas era exatamente como a Senhora Weasley, a única diferença é que essa mulher tinha cabelos escuros, um castanho que beirava o preto, que apesar de parecerem curtos, estavam presos em um coque no alto da cabeça.

Quando viu a simplicidade e simpatia com que a mulher tratava os clientes, Jorge apenas confirmou a certeza de que poderia confiar em sua mãe para escalar alguém. E parece que Hermione também tinha uma parte nesse crédito.

Ficou satisfeito quando percebeu que a senhora Gwineth não fazia distinção de idade, já que apesar de os clientes serem apenas dois garotos de pouco mais de quatorze anos ela agia com o mesmo respeito que teria por qualquer outra pessoa. Diferente de como muitos lojistas tratavam ele e seu irmão nessa idade.

O interior da loja continuava com o mesmo espírito de sempre, muito colorida, completamente festiva e barulhenta. Acabava contrastando com a expressão no rosto de Jorge, que viu que ainda não estava pronto para assumir a frente do balcão. Sua imagem estava o oposto do ambiente. O contraste era óbvio e revoltante. No fundo achava que o mundo nunca mais seria tão alegoricamente feliz como esse local fazia parecer.

A mulher percebendo a presença de Rony e um outro garoto ruivo, apenas sorriu rapidamente para os dois e continuou atendendo seus clientes, entregando uma sacola com as compras. Recebeu timidamente o mesmo gesto de ambos.

Observando mais atentamente seu irmão, Jorge percebeu como ele estava alterado, um tanto quanto apreensivo com alguma coisa. O ruivo sabia do que se tratava. A testa do outro estava molhada de suor frio, com parte do cabelo vermelho grudado nela. Viu que a intervalos regulares ele o mirava de canto de olho mostrando toda sua falta de habilidade em disfarçar suas ações.

A primeira coisa que passou por sua cabeça foi perguntar a Ron o que estava acontecendo e se ele queria lhe contar algo. Sabendo do que se tratava, e que ele queria avisar sobre o estoque da loja, preferiu ficar quieto, não queria dar explicações nesse momento sobre o porquê não voltaria a trabalhar tão cedo. Ainda mais a alguém que parecia prestes a ter um infarto apenas por cogitar falar com ele. Não estava se sentindo bem ali e ver Ron daquele jeito pouco ajudava.

- Olá meninos. – A Senhora Gwineth tirou ambos de seus transes, já havia terminado de atender os clientes e veio conversar com os irmãos Weasley.

O mais velho apenas balançou a cabeça, enquanto o ruivo a seu lado permaneceu imóvel, encostado na parede.

- Você deve ser Jorge, estou certa? – Perguntou a mulher sorrindo naturalmente.

- Sim senhora, como sabe? – Questionou admirado com a simpatia e estranhando ela o ter reconhecido já que nunca tinham se visto.

- Você foi praticamente o último dos irmãos de cabelos bonitos a vir aqui. E falavam tanto de você que seria impossível não reconhecê-lo. Mas por favor, meu nome é Melvina Gwineth. Não precisa me chamar de senhora.

- Tudo bem, desculpe e obrigado. – Falava apenas o indispensável. A mulher a sua frente era uma pessoa completamente gentil, sorria abertamente e parecia verdadeira em suas ações. E no estado de espírito que ele se encontrava, toda aquela alegria o deixava desconfortável. Em outras ocasiões certamente adoraria conversar, mas nesse instante sentia-se mal em manter aquela expressão triste diante das pessoas a sua frente. Tudo parecia caminhar bem sem sua presença, era sempre esse pensamento que acabava surgindo em sua mente.

- Não quero ser intrometida meu rapaz, longe disso. – Começou a Senhora Gwineth que prosseguiu depois de um aceno de cabeço do ruivo que acabou de conhecer. – Mas aqueles meninos levaram as últimas Penas Auto-revisoras do estoque. Não teriam algumas em sua casa?

- Eu não sei não senhora. – O ruivo falou em voz baixa. Ele realmente não fazia idéia, mas a maneira como ela perguntou, direto e sem desmanchar a expressão alegre o pegou de surpresa, mesmo ele tendo esquecido e a chamado novamente de senhora.

No instante em que a mulher terminou sua frase, todo o ar que Ronald prendia em seus pulmões foi solto em um longo e audível suspiro, algo que se arrependeu amargamente, pois a atenção dos dois voltou-se para ele. – Você não sabe se tem Rony? – Insistiu a senhora Gwineth.

- Não tem não, eu já sabia que estava acabando. – Falou o garoto corando.

- Então seria bom fazer mais. – Ela voltava novamente a falar em direção ao outro ruivo. - Nessa época do ano devem vir muitos alunos aqui à procura dela. Dizem que ela é bem útil na escola. Se tivéssemos algo parecido no meu tempo. – Ria ela.

- É, talvez. – Jorge limitou-se a responder. Estava sentindo-se mal, sufocado e sem ar, não ouviu direito o que ela havia dito no final, queria apenas sair dali. – Quem sabe um dia. - Enquanto terminava de falar foi caminhando apressado em direção a porta, saindo da loja o mais rápido que conseguiu. Causando preocupação e dúvida nos dois que continuaram presentes dentro da loja.

- Desculpa pela grosseria Senhora Gwineth, ele ainda não está muito bem e a senhora sabe. – Rony tentava justificar a atitude do irmão de sair e deixar os dois ali falando sozinhos.

A mulher não estava mais sorrindo tanto quanto no começo, mas mantinha sua expressão feliz e amigável quando respondeu. – Não precisa se desculpar, eu entendo meu querido. A situação dele não é nada fácil e eu acho que exagerei, porém quando o vi aqui, achei que já estava pronto para voltar como sua mãe havia explicado quando me chamou. Eu que devo desculpas.

- Não, a senhora. – Começou, mas foi interrompido pelo olhar dela. – Desculpe. Você não fez por mal. E já estávamos ensaiando em casa como contar a ele.

- Mas ainda assim, não era meu direito fazer isso – Ela insistia.

- Eu vou ver como ele está. – Falou o garoto dirigindo-se a porta. Quando chegou lá, viu o irmão andando lentamente pelo Beco Diagonal, estava igualmente cabisbaixo como nos últimos dias. Por fim resolveu não ir atrás e deixá-lo sozinho, como o outro parecia gostar nessas horas. Decidiu então voltar para dentro da loja à espera de algum cliente.

Sua cabeça latejava, seu peito subia e descia procurando o ar que não lhe faltava. Mas logo que Jorge pisou na rua sua respiração pareceu melhorar bastante. Aquele ambiente repleto de lembranças estava o incomodando. Onde olhava ele achava que deveria estar seu irmão, ou parado esperando algum cliente, ou arrumando qualquer coisa. Tarefas que eles sempre estavam animados a realizar.

Ver objetos criados por ambos, idéias que vinham tanto dele quanto de Fred. Todo esforço que eles tiveram para construir aquele lugar. A alegria de quando Harry emprestou o dinheiro do prêmio do Torneio. Lembrou-se do brilho nos olhos do irmão quando receberam a ajuda, da felicidade compartilhada por ambos no primeiro dia que abriram a loja. E no fim, estava lá ele sozinho para dar continuidade, não parecia justo, não se sentia capaz.

Então ele percebeu como Rony estava se organizado com o estoque da loja, sabendo o que faltava ou o que restava. Viu a senhora Gwineth atendendo os garotos, e como ela era boa naquela função, a delicadeza com que tratava cada pessoa. No momento ele atrapalharia todo o equilíbrio. Sentiu-se novamente um inútil que estraga ambientes.

Caminhava devagar pelas ruas do Beco, não via ninguém a seu redor. Podia sentir a corrente de ar a seu lado devido à movimentação das pessoas, que andavam mais atentas devido ao incidente que Percy havia relatado durante o almoço. Contudo, pareciam alheias a presença dele, da mesma maneira que ele estava alheio a presença delas.

Com um estalo em sua mente percebeu que havia deixado seu irmão e a senhora sozinhos, saindo sem avisar, sendo totalmente mal-educado com as pessoas que estavam lhe ajudando, mas não pode evitar. Não conseguia mais ficar lá dentro, não sabia explicar o motivo, e isso o preocupava.

Recordou de quando a mulher lhe falou aquilo que sua família estava tentando falar mais cedo e não conseguiam. Achou a situação um tanto quanto irônica. Ele viu a expressão de Ron, ela também deve ter visto, e vendo que ele não conseguiria falar, se adiantou e ali ele se desesperou. Foi quando se sentiu mais inútil e assustado.

- E o que eu faço? Saio correndo, não falo nada, ficou parecendo que ela tinha sido culpada. Não era para ter sido assim. – Falava sozinho enquanto andava. Agora que pensava melhor, estava meio que arrependido de ter saído tão apressadamente, deveria desculpar-se quando voltar. A grande questão era que nesse momento ele não queria voltar, ainda não.

Sua cabeça voltou à cena de uns meses atrás, quando ambos estavam na loja, era volta das férias de alguns alunos de Hogwarts, e novamente tinham acabado as penas auto-revisoras. Ele então havia pedido a Fred que providenciasse mais, pedido que o irmão não demorou a atender. Podiam ser considerados bagunceiros, mas quando o assunto era a Gemialidades Weasley, ele e seu irmão eram totalmente responsáveis.

O garoto pensava que essa parecia ser a grande diferença entre eles. Com certeza Fred já estaria de volta à loja, trabalhando e repondo o estoque. Não transmitiria sua tristeza pelo ar como ele estava fazendo agora, já teria se acostumado e suportado a dor.

- Talvez o destino tenha feito a escolha errada. – Sussurrou sem parar de andar.

- O destino nunca escolhe errado. – Uma voz chamou sua atenção. Não era estranha, era meio sonhadora, perdida. Levantou a cabeça e procurou entre as pessoas próximas, quando seus olhos avistaram uma menina loira, com cabelos bagunçados, roupas engraçadas e objetos estranhos pendurados em seu pescoço.

A garota o encarava com uma expressão que ele não conseguia exatamente decifrar, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia estar sorrindo, ela nem dava a impressão de estar prestando atenção em alguma coisa.

- Você é Jorge Weasley certo? Irmão da Gina. – Ela se adiantou em perguntar.

- Sim sou. E você é Luna Lovegood não é? Amiga da Gina. – Ele devolveu a pergunta.

- Isso, a Gina, minha amiga. Eu gosto dela sabe? Ela me ouve, me entende. – Luna contava.

- Sim, minha irmã é uma excelente pessoa. – Falou concordando e lembrando-se da conversa deles pela manhã.

- Você também foi da Armada Dumbledore. Bons tempos aqueles, vários amigos reunidos. – Ela suspirava enquanto lembrava. – Saudades daqueles encontros.

– Eu também sinto muita falta desse tempo, você nem faz idéia. – A cabeça dele estava novamente na época em que os quatro Weasleys reunidos treinavam feitiços com Harry e mais um grande grupo de alunos clandestinamente em Hogwarts.

- Ah faço sim. – A garota respondeu. Nenhum dos dois quis explicar seus motivos, apesar de serem totalmente claros.

Ela ficou quieta apenas olhando para o ruivo a sua frente. Jorge, que estava desacostumado com pessoas lhe encarando, ainda mais com aquela expressão de surpresa em vez de pena, começou a ficar realmente intrigado com o silêncio entre os dois, enquanto várias pessoas passavam por eles como se ambos fossem invisíveis.

- Você está sozinha aqui? – Resolveu perguntar, já que a menina além de não andar nem falar, parecia esperar que ele se pronunciasse.

- Não, meu pai foi encontrar uns amigos e depois ia ver se achava armadilhas para capturar Heliopatas. Eu avisei para ele que seria bem difícil, não é fácil encontrá-los sabe? O que dirá capturá-los, mas seria bom ter alguns em casa, são criaturas bem bonitas, porém não deveriam ser aprisionados, nenhum animal deveria. – No final ela parecia falar mais para si do que com ele.

A cada palavra que ouvia o ruivo começava a desconfiar que ela pudesse estar brincando com ele, mas conhecendo a fama de Luna Lovegood e das coisas que seus amigos já relataram ter ouvido dela, achou melhor apenas concordar e não questionar. Poderia ser verdade ou, no mínimo, verdade para ela.

- Concordo. – Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer sobre o assunto.

- Então meu pai falou para eu ir para o Caldeirão Furado beber alguma coisa, que quando ele terminasse passava lá para depois irmos para casa. – Explicou.

- Você quer que eu te acompanhe até lá? – Sem nem saber exatamente o porquê o garoto ofereceu. Quem sabe talvez para andar com um pouco mais de rumo. Além de que, a garota não estava lhe incomodando, pelo contrário, o tratava naturalmente, do jeito dela, mas ainda assim naturalmente.

- Adoraria, mas já estamos no Caldeirão Furado. – Luna falou como se fosse normal o fato dele não ter reparado que estava em frente ao bar. E apontou para que o ruivo pudesse ver. Muito sem graça, ele levantou e a cabeça e reparou que realmente estava a menos de dez passos da entrada, sentiu-se ligeiramente envergonhado, mas não tentou se justificar. Nem havia essa necessidade.

- Você não parecia ir a lugar nenhum. – Afirmou a garota.

- Como você sabe? – O ruivo quis saber.

- Você estava tão distraído que nem percebeu onde estava. – Ela tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios enquanto falava.

- É, eu estava andando por andar. – Admitiu e logo percebeu. – Se quiser, eu posso entrar com você e esperar até seu pai chegar. – Ofereceu.

- Seria ótimo, obrigada. – Agradeceu feliz.

- Mas devo adiantar que não estou sendo a melhor das companhias. – Resolveu logo advertir, temia realmente ser um peso para ela, como para qualquer pessoa, e, quanto mais pensava nessas possibilidades, pior ficava.

- A gente é apenas aquilo que deseja ser. – Sentenciou a loira, deixando Jorge sem palavras.

- Bom, vamos entrar então? – Ela ofereceu e ambos seguiram para dentro do Caldeirão Furado.

Ao entrarem o local estava com seu ambiente natural. Pouca luz entrava pelas janelas, e havia apenas algumas mesas ocupadas. As pessoas pareciam ainda não ter se acostumado com a paz, depois de tanto tempo de guerra, mesmo que grande parte desse tempo tenha sido abafado e escondido pelo Ministério. Nem mesmo ele tinha ainda sentindo essa paz, não tinha como aproveitá-la, não havia motivos.

Entretanto, para a garota a sua frente, apesar da forte e presente participação dela nas batalhas ao lado de Harry e da Ordem, parecia que o mundo mágico nunca tivesse tido esse ou qualquer outro problema, tamanha era sua aparente tranqüilidade. Ele a invejava nesse ponto.

Luna caminhou em direção a uma das mesas enquanto ele se adiantou para buscar algo para eles beberem. Depois de pegar as bebidas chegou a uma pequena mesa com duas garrafas em uma das mãos e foi logo oferecendo uma a garota após sentar-se em frente a ela.

Ficou um tempo encarando a própria garrafa, não levantava os olhos, não sabia exatamente o que dizer ou fazer. Nunca teve tanto assunto com Luna, nem tivera a chance de ficar a sós e conversar diretamente com ela. Apenas a encontrava na escola esporadicamente, mais frequentemente na Armada Dumbledore.

Depois de um tempo em silêncio, que ele não pode concluir quanto, pensou na afirmação que fez antes de entrar, de que possivelmente ele não seria uma boa companhia. Devia estar certo, já que ele nada falava, nada mudava na vida da garota ele estar ali em frente a ela ou não. Agora se perguntava por que tinha se oferecido, novamente arrependido de uma atitude precipitada. E a culpa era unicamente dele por colocá-la naquela situação de silêncio constrangedor.

- Achou algo interessante? – A voz dela o despertou. Ultimamente ele se pegava muito pensativo e vez ou outra acabava abstraído do mundo com alguém o chamando de volta a realidade.

- Como? – Perguntou ele assustado.

- Você estava olhando tão concentrado para a sua garrafa que talvez tivesse visto algo interessante. – Luna concluiu e quando o ruivo levantou sua cabeça em direção a ela, viu que ela estava na mesma posição que a dele. Procurando algo na própria garrafa, que ela nem sabia o que era, mas que talvez pudesse ter chamado a atenção dele.

- Não, não procurava nada, estava apenas pensando. – Explicou novamente constrangido. – Desculpe, eu disse que não era uma boa companhia.

- Podemos encontrar as melhores coisas nos lugares menos esperados. – Afirmou a loira. – Acredite. Você não é uma companhia ruim, só o fato de estar aí já é suficientemente bom.

- Mas eu não estou falando nada. – Argumentou ele.

- Quando você passa muito tempo sozinho começa a admirar a simples presença de uma companhia. – Falou pensativa.

Novamente o deixou sem palavras. Fazendo se recordar de como logo após o que houve com seu irmão, ele gostava da presença da família. Mesmo que no mais absoluto silêncio. E que só foi mudando de sensação com o tempo, porque atualmente silêncio em sua presença significava constrangimento e não mais a antiga e calorosa cumplicidade muda. Onde todos achavam que palavras deveriam ser ditas, mas não sabiam quais ou quando.

Percebeu que para ela, só o fato de ter alguém perto lhe agradava, alguém que não tivesse vergonha dela, ou que não risse do seu jeito de ser e pensar.

A loira não parecia se incomodar com o que as pessoas achavam dela, ou o que diziam em suas costas. Contudo sentia-se mal por não ter muitos amigos, e ficava feliz quando a alguém tratava com respeito, como faziam Gina, Harry e Hermione. E pelas palavras dela, parecia que agora ele também estava nessa lista.

Entendeu que mesmo estando na presença dela, não era obrigado a falar coisa alguma. Quando percebeu isso, um peso saiu de sua cabeça, sentiu-se mais à vontade, e que nesse momento poderia conversar com Luna sem muitas barreiras.

- Obrigado. – Disse ele, deixando ela sem entender pela primeira vez na conversa.

- De nada, mas por quê? – Ela perguntou.

- Digamos que você abriu um pouco meus olhos para algo que eu ainda não tinha percebido. – Disse com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Não queria explicar muito e para sua felicidade, ela não questionou o que ele estava querendo dizer. Então logo tratou de mudar o assunto.

- Você e a Gina voltam daqui a alguns dias para Hogwarts não é? Está animada? – Perguntou ele tentando transformar aquela conversa em algo informal.

- Sim, um pouco. É bom voltar. Apesar de que esse ano terá menos gente, mas mesmo assim devem continuar fazendo brincadeiras comigo. – Falou sem realmente dar importância a parte dos fatos citados. Jorge viu que a única coisa que a incomodava era o fato de que amigos como Harry e Hermione possivelmente não vão freqüentar Hogwarts no próximo ano. Ainda assim ele achou melhor se desculpar.

- Desculpe por grande parte das brincadeiras que fazem contigo. – Ele falou deixando ela sem entender de novo.

- Mas você nunca me fez nada, não que eu saiba. – Afirmou a loira.

- Diretamente não, mas tenho quase certeza que alguns produtos usados vieram da Gemialidades Weasley. – Explicou ele.

- Ah, por isso. – A menina estava novamente pensativa. – Mas ainda assim, não é sua culpa, pense que, quando algum deles usa a varinha para esconder minhas coisas, eu não posso culpar o Olivaras por isso. E eu nem lembrava que vocês tinham uma loja de logros. – Respondeu ela com sinceridade.

Depois desse argumento e do sorriso que se seguiu, ele não tinha como contra argumentar e decidiu apenas sorrir de volta para ela. Novamente ela o estava encarando e olhava diretamente algo em sua cabeça, a expressão dela era de total surpresa quando perguntou.

- Deve ter sido bastante dolorido não?

- Como? O que? – O ruivo ficou levemente corado, seus olhos transpareceram seu provável desespero. Era uma simples pergunta, se fosse o que ele imaginava, mas ainda assim ninguém o tinha feito tão diretamente. Novamente constatando que tinha certeza do que ela questionara, achava que a resposta seria óbvia. Quem não acharia dolorida uma perda como a que ele teve recentemente? Ainda assim sua expressão era total afobação. Entretanto, se ela percebeu ou não, ele nunca soube, mas só se acalmou quando ela reformulou a pergunta diante da falta de resposta por parte dele.

- Quando você perdeu sua orelha, deve ter sido uma dor bem grande não é? – Ela apontava para a lateral de sua cabeça. Uma grande quantidade de ar que tinha ficado preso em suas vias respiratórias foi se soltando aos poucos. Recuperou a cor e seus olhos voltaram ao foco. Ele realmente esperava que Luna não tivesse notado isso.

Já que independente de qual fosse a pergunta, não justificava ele ter aquela reação. Principalmente se tivesse sido o que ele imaginava anteriormente.

- Sim claro, mas nada impossível de agüentar. – Tentava disfarçar sua apreensão de segundos atrás.

- E qual a sensação? – Apesar do rosto dela não demonstrar a mesma curiosidade de sua voz, ele respondeu.

- É estranho, parece que está faltando uma parte sua. E realmente está, mas ela não faz tanta falta entende? – Ele estava atrapalhado, mas conseguiu explicar.

- Sim, entendo, porque você ainda tem a outra não é? Que apesar de sozinha, ela está ótima e funcionando perfeitamente bem. Não tem problemas e é capaz de realizar a mesma função que as duas antes faziam juntas, obviamente que será mais trabalhoso, mas ela consegue. – Ela demonstrou seu entendimento de tal maneira que fez Jorge pensar se ela realmente falava da orelha perdida, ou dele próprio em relação a Fred. A dúvida era a melhor resposta.

Dava-se a entender que ela havia percebido e rapidamente mudou de assunto, sem desviar a mensagem que desejava passar ao garoto que estava sendo tão legal com ela. Essa garota estava lhe abrindo os olhos mais do que poderia imaginar e esperar. No fim, descobriu em Luna alguém bastante inteligente, que apesar de sonhadora e inocente em alguns aspectos, mostrava maturidade em assuntos que poucos conseguiam.

Todo o plano de possivelmente ter uma conversa com ela se dissipou no ar. A cada frase da loira, ele ficava sem saber o que dizer. E isso não era comum, não costumava ficar sem resposta. Só que, ao contrário de como acontecia recentemente, isso estava lhe dando uma boa sensação, era diferente.

- Bom, acho que está na minha hora de ir. - O garoto deu um último gole em sua garrafa.

- Já vai? Que pena, estava legal aqui. – Ela falou com sinceridade, enquanto ele apontava para algo atrás dela querendo indicar alguma coisa.

Assim que se virou Luna viu seu pai Xenófilio Lovegood, uma pessoa impossível de não ser encontrada. Usava trajes chamativos e excêntricos, carregava algumas sacolas, que Jorge pressupôs serem as armadilhas para tentar capturar os tais Heliopatas. Riu internamente ao lembrar.

O homem estava conversando animadamente com um outro bruxo, que se vestia de maneira tão estranha quanto o Senhor Lovegood. Jorge não o reconheceu, e a menina a sua frente também não soube responder.

- Meu pai deve tê-lo conhecido a pouco, ele faz amizades rápido sabe? – Explicou a garota. Mesmo o ruivo já estando de pé pronto para sair, sentiu que ela desejava ter essa mesma habilidade do pai.

Quando os dois bruxos chegaram à mesa, o garoto apenas se despediu e seguiu apressadamente em direção a porta. Não quis dizer à Luna o motivo real da pressa, mas ao mesmo tempo em que tinha avistado o pai dela entrando no Caldeirão Furado, também viu Angelina Johnson passando pelo lado de fora.

Ao sair do bar esticou o pescoço para procurá-la. Quando recebeu a carta estava receoso em encontrá-la, mas agora, sem pensar direito, achou que seria bastante conveniente saber logo o que ela teria a dizer.

Não foi difícil reconhecê-la mais adiante, apesar de toda a movimentação de pessoas no Beco. A garota era alta, e chamava atenção por sua beleza, contudo percebeu que ela andava com a cabeça baixa, não prestando atenção por onde andava. Estava pensativa e distante. Então reconheceu nela tudo que ele estava sentindo nas últimas semanas.

Apertou o passo para alcançá-la, desviou de alguns bruxos e finalmente chegou perto o suficiente para tocá-la no ombro.

- Angelina espere. – Ele chamou, fazendo-a se virar rapidamente. A expressão no rosto dela o deixou completamente atordoado, e seu mundo pareceu desabar quando ela finalmente perguntou confusa.

- Fred? – O ruivo enxergou um fio de esperança no olhar dela. Entretanto, nunca imaginou que nesse momento, uma simples pergunta, uma simples troca de nomes, tão comum durante sua vida, poderia tê-lo abatido tanto quanto agora.

- Não, sou o Jorge. – Sua voz falhou, não havia certeza na resposta. Estava confuso e perturbado, transparecia isso em cada parte de seu rosto, em cada movimento de sua respiração, que ora sumia, ora acelerava. Então em um estalo ela percebeu.

- Desculpe. Eu não devia. Mas você não me respondeu. Não achei que você iria. Eu me confundi. E você apareceu do nada. E eu estava pensando. Então você me chamou. Na hora eu fiquei surpresa. Por favor, me desculpe. – Após assimilar a confusão feita, ela ficou desesperada e começou a dizer frases aleatórias. Estava preocupada com o que poderia ter causado.

Ele ficou bastante decepcionado quando a ouviu falar. Pior ainda no momento em que ela percebeu o que havia perguntado e viu aquele fio de esperança no olhar dela desaparecer tão rápido quanto surgiu. Entendia claramente qual era a vontade dela. Mas nem toda a curiosidade de saber o que ela queria conversar parecia suficiente para fazê-lo ficar.

A morena segurou em seu braço quando ele ameaçou ir embora. O ruivo viu lágrimas surgindo debaixo dos olhos dela, então parou de se mexer, ficou apenas esperando alguma palavra.

- Eu sei que estraguei seu dia. – Ela começou.

- Não fique preocupada, você não estragou nada. Meus dias não são bons já faz tempo. – Parte de suas palavras era mentira. Ele estava se sentindo bem melhor depois de ter passado alguns momentos com Luna, mas agora dava a impressão de ter sido há muito tempo atrás. Contudo, ela não precisava saber disso, não havia necessidade de fazê-la sentir-se pior do que já estava aparentando.

Ambos estavam confusos, tristes e sem chão. No fundo ele não tirava a razão dela ao vê-lo, entendia como ela se sentia, queria ter tido um pouco dessa esperança em alguns momentos, apesar de saber que seria em vão.

- Eu te entendo. – Ela não o encarava, ele sabia o motivo. Entretanto a cada palavra ela aproximava seu corpo ao dele. - Está sendo muito difícil. Imagino que para você deva ser ainda pior. – Lágrimas desciam silenciosas pelo rosto dela, e devido à repentina aproximação ele sabia o que estava por vir.

Estava imóvel, não conseguia se mexer. Mesmo que quisesse ir adiante ou recuar. Nenhum músculo de Jorge obedecia a seus comandos. Afinal o que ela queria com isso? Era tudo que se perguntava.

_Continua..._

* * *

_**Nota do Autor: **__Bom, mais um capítulo, esse eu demorei porque simplesmente tinha travado na hora de escrevê-lo. Coisa que infelizmente acontece. Ao contrário do que diz a __Hamano Miharu, minha beta, porque ela foi bem rápida, pensem que enviei o capítulo sábado a noite e ela me devolve segunda-feira a noite. Quer melhor? Impossível. Tentarei ao máximo não demorar o próximo._

_Quanto a Melvina Gwineth, ela é uma simples F.O. (Figurante Original), e apesar do nome estranho tem motivo. Melvina é um nome irlandês que significa Senhora gentil. E Gwineth também é um nome de origem irlandesa, que significa felicidade. E para trabalhar na loja dos gêmeos, tem que ter um nome desses. Fato. Contudo, ela é realmente uma F.O. e isso fica mais por curiosidade mesmo._

_**Nota da Beta: **__Gente! Se atrasou, é culpa minha! Desculpaaa! Mas é porque eu estou meio sem tempo e piriri pororó caixinha de fósforo. Então, tai betadinho pra vocês... Beijos! REVIEWS!_


	4. Capitulo 4 Racionalidade

**Titulo:** Incompleto

**Autor:** shade

**Beta: **Hamano Miharu

**Sinopse:** Um dia você acorda e percebe que está sozinho. Uma sensação até então nunca sentida. O que antes parecia perfeito, agora está incompleto. E o mundo parece ter parado de sorrir.

**Gênero: **Drama

**Spoilers: **Livro 7

**Capitulo 4 - Racionalidade**

A aproximação da garota era cada vez maior, o desespero que tomava conta do ruivo aumentava a cada segundo, contudo seu corpo insistia em nada fazer. Achava que uma parte dele queria o que estava por vir, porém a outra parte sentia que seria errado e parecia não ter força suficiente para impedir.

- Eu queria conversar contigo. – Angelina falava e, devido à proximidade de seus rostos, Jorge sentia em sua pele a respiração da garota a cada murmúrio que ela inutilmente lhe direcionava.

A mão da morena apertava com força a manga da camisa dele e ele podia sentir todo o calor que o corpo dela emanava naquele momento.

Quando finalmente seus narizes se tocaram, mesmo que levemente, a cabeça de Jorge começou a latejar. Todas as cenas em que ele via Fred e Angelina juntos começaram a emergir de suas lembranças. O nome do seu irmão dominava sua mente, a palavra culpa sempre o acompanhando.

Rever em sua cabeça os dois juntos e felizes no passado não lhe deixava confortável na situação que se encontrava agora. Afinal, ele sentia que a garota a sua frente era de Fred e ela se comportava da mesma maneira. Então temeu estar ocupando um lugar que não pertencia a ele, tentando se passar por alguém que não era.

Além da forte culpa, começou a sentir-se frustrado com aquela situação. Angelina ia beijá-lo, mas pensando em seu irmão, acreditando ou querendo acreditar que aquele que estava em frente a ela era Fred e não ele mesmo.

Com esses sentimentos e, percebendo que em poucos segundos a garota completaria o caminho até seus lábios, ele a segurou pelo braço, conseguiu interromper o momento e disse baixinho.

- Pare, por favor. – As palavras fazendo com que ela agora também sentisse a respiração dele batendo contra seu rosto.

Nenhum dos dois movia um músculo, permaneceram parados enquanto a multidão passava apressada desviando de ambos que estavam no meio de uma das ruas.

- Jorge, eu... – Ela começou, mas o garoto a interrompeu.

- Antes de você falar, eu quero dizer que não posso. – Começou.

- Eu sei, é que...– Novamente tentou falar e foi interrompida.

- Eu te entendo, sei que você também está mal, mas Angelina, não é fácil. – O ruivo falava calmamente, mas sua cabeça explodia por dentro.

Como estava o tempo todo de olhos abertos podia ver cada linha que as lágrimas da menina desenhavam no rosto delicado dela. Queria fazer alguma coisa por ela, mas simplesmente não tinha como, não nesse instante, qualquer atitude dele acabaria sendo pior para ambos.

- Eu só posso pedir desculpas. – Ela falou, só agora afastando seu corpo do dele. – Mas vou entender se você não aceitar.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio encarando a garota, não havia palavras que pudessem ser ditas e, como não obteve nenhuma resposta, a garota foi se afastando lentamente até sumir na multidão de bruxos que passava pelo Beco.

Em nenhum momento tentou impedi-la de ir embora, sentia-se culpado, não achava que deveria, mas sabia que esse sentimento o dominava. Por causa de Fred, de Angelina e do que quase deixou acontecer. E, infelizmente, por ter aparência tão idêntica a seu irmão.

Ficou inerte observando-a se afastar. Ela era sua amiga, sempre foram amigos, desde o dia em que se conheceram em Hogwarts. Tinha consciência que ela o havia magoado agora, ela também sabia e parecia realmente arrependida.

Apesar de ligeiramente chateado com a situação, não deixava de entendê-la ou gostar dela. Apenas não achava que era um bom momento para conversar, ou acabaria falando coisas das quais se arrependeria depois. A verdade era que se importava com ela, não por ela ser tão importante para seu irmão, mas ela também era importante para ele.

Estava novamente cabisbaixo, seu estado de quase felicidade de minutos atrás foi bruscamente cortado, e ele não conseguia sentir raiva de ninguém a não ser dele mesmo.

Ainda parado no meio da rua sentiu um leve toque em seu ombro direito. Quando se virou para trás deparou-se com aquele sorriso doce e sonhador que estava novamente o confortando. A garota loira não deixou transparecer se tinha assistido toda a cena com Angelina segundos atrás, mas o ruivo estava seriamente dividido entre a esperança dela realmente só ter aparecido agora contra a obviedade de que ela, assim como qualquer pessoa que passasse por aquela rua, teria visto ele e Angelina.

Estava ligeiramente envergonhado, não sabia de que, mas sua pele normalmente branca ganhava tons rosados e o olhar de cumplicidade de Luna não ajudava muito a melhorar sua situação. Ponderou realmente perguntar se ela tinha ou não visto alguma coisa, mas não foi preciso.

- Sabe, não se sinta culpado pelo que você não fez. Não combina com você. – Ela finalmente falou depois de ficar encarando-o por um tempo.

- Às vezes a omissão é pior do que uma ação não pensada. – Defendeu-se.

- Ah sim, verdade. – Ela concordou e ele, estranhando, acabou não esboçando nenhuma reação. – Mas você não se omitiu. Afinal você é você e sempre será.

- Está tentando me convencer do contrário? – Apesar da pergunta, ele estava feliz com a atitude da garota.

- Não, longe de mim. – Luna começou. – Só acho que você não se omitiu, e se você não tivesse agido conforme sua consciência, tudo teria sido diferente. Vocês estariam se sentido piores que agora. E não estão graças a sua falta de omissão e sua personalidade.

- E você realmente não está tentando me convencer do contrário? – Já estava normal agora, conversar com Luna estava lhe trazendo um pouco de felicidade de volta.

- Nem um pouco. – Respondeu inocentemente à loira ainda esboçando seu sorriso. Antes que o silêncio pudesse tomar conta, a garota questionou. – O que você vai fazer agora?

- Eu não sei. – Jorge respondeu sinceramente dando um longo suspiro. – Quando vi seu pai chegando, vi também a Angelina passando do lado de fora, e como ela escreveu querendo falar comigo pensei em procurá-la logo, mas não foi a melhor das idéias.

- Bom em algum momento você teria que saber o que ela queria. – Luna concluiu.

- Mas essa é a questão, eu não acho que ela falou o que queria. Eu conheço bem a Angelina e ela agiu totalmente por impulso, achava que, bom, achava que a situação era outra. – Ele não quis revelar todo o diálogo que teve com a morena.

- É bem provável que você estava certo mesmo. – Ela apenas concordava.

- Então, agora eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Eu não planejei nada, não parei para pensar. Não sei nem aonde ir. – Acabava falando tudo que pensava e sentia naquele momento e, depois de muito tempo, sem receio de fazê-lo abertamente para alguém.

- Por que você não aproveita que está sozinho e sem nada para fazer e vai visitá-lo? Pode te fazer bem. – A menina falava com segurança sem perder o semblante terno.

- Eu... Eu não sei. – Gaguejava o ruivo incerto, evitava sempre esse assunto com quem quer que fosse.

- Eu até me ofereceria para ir com você, mas eu acho que seria mais interessante você estar sozinho. – Ela acreditava realmente nessa questão e Jorge podia enxergar claramente essa crença no olhar dela.

– Além de que estou indo para casa com meu pai. – A garota lembrou.

- Verdade, seu pai. Cadê ele? – O ruivo pareceu lembrar somente agora que Xenófilio Lovegood também estava no Caldeirão Furado.

- Está se despedindo do novo amigo. – Luna apontou para pai que ainda estava conversando à porta do bar com o outro homem de aparência engraçada.

- Então seu pai realmente acabou de conhecê-lo? – Perguntou curioso.

- Ah sim. Estivemos conversando rapidamente com ele, muito simpático e um verdadeiro entendedor de Heliopatas, contou algumas histórias bem interessantes. – Jorge apenas balançava a cabeça em concordância achando certa graça a situação. – Uma boa pessoa. – A loira concluiu e viu seu pai acenando para que fossem embora.

- Acho que seu pai está te chamando. – Apenas informou o ruivo.

- Sim, obrigada pela companhia mais cedo. – Luna se despedia já se dirigindo até o Senhor Lovegood.

- Luna. – Jorge chamou fazendo a garota se virar. – Eu pensei no que você me disse e...

- Que bom que pensou. Isso é ótimo. – E antes mesmo dele concluir o que ia dizer a garota apenas continuou sorrindo para ele, se virou de volta e foi embora com o pai, também sumindo na multidão. Quando ele ia começar a reclamar dela tê-lo deixado falando, lembrou-se de quem era Luna e que provavelmente ela já imaginava o que ele tinha a dizer.

Ainda estava pensando seriamente nos prós e contras do que pretendia fazer. Suas ações impulsivas não foram as melhores decisões tomadas ultimamente. Contudo, Luna havia lhe recomendado e a probabilidade de algo sair errado nessa questão era mínima e, para piorar sua situação, ele não conseguia argumentar nem contra a própria consciência que o mandava ir até lá.

Por fim caminhou até um canto mais tranqüilo da movimentada rua e finalmente aparatou, surgindo em meio a várias árvores com alguns galhos secos a mostra e um tapete vermelho alaranjado de folhas que dominavam todo o caminho por entre as lápides e placas de pedra.

Em toda sua existência, ele sempre evitou esse tipo de lugar. Não só ele como também seu irmão. O único local onde eles acreditavam que nada poderia virar graça, onde a melhor das piadas se transformaria na mais infame das ações, onde rir era comparável a pecado e ser feliz parecia errado.

Definitivamente ele sabia que no passado aquele não era seu lugar. Apesar de toda dor e toda a tristeza que o acompanhava, aquele lugar ainda lhe causava os mesmos arrepios. Antes ele não entendia o sentimento das pessoas que freqüentavam, apenas respeitava. Agora, ele tinha certeza que os compreendia e pouco acreditava que teria outra experiência como essa. Afinal lhe faltava algo que nunca seria substituído, algo próximo, que sempre esteve ao lado, mas parecia estar dentro de si, de sua cabeça, de seu coração.

Olhava ao redor. Enxergava várias pessoas, cada qual vivendo sua dor interna. Egoisticamente. E em meio a tantas pessoas não conseguia enxergar vida. Nem naqueles que ainda as tinham, pois para eles também parecia que parte da vida havia sido retirada e ali descansavam.

Decididamente aquele local lhe incomodava, mas, como ele sabia, também incomodava Fred. Então, não seria um mal tão grande não ter vindo antes até lá. Seria totalmente compreendido. Ele entenderia, se a situação fosse inversa. Achava que estaria melhor, se fosse.

Começou a andar, ainda estava perto do portão de entrada. No seu primeiro passo já foi possível ouvir o barulho das folhas secas quebrando devido ao atrito com seus sapatos.

O barulho das folhas se partindo e o choro das pessoas eram os únicos sons que o vento carregava até seus ouvidos. Os sons e imagens criavam um clima pesado e totalmente depressivo. Escutar o efeito de cada um dos seus passos não ajudavam a acalmá-lo. Até mesmo o caminho mais curto, parecia longo.

Após alguns passos finalmente chegou ao pedaço de pedra fria que confirmava e marcava o ponto exato. A lápide envolta de inúmeras folhas, o vermelho e laranja se misturando ao cinza e na cabeça de Jorge apenas a constatação de que mesmo cores as tão alegres podiam e acabavam um dia se misturando ao frio e depressivo cinza do fim.

Não conseguindo olhar por muito tempo, levantou a cabeça para encarar o horizonte. Respirou fundo algumas vezes até retomar coragem para ler de novo o nome escrito naquela pedra e a data que se seguia. A ausência do outro era sentida, mas olhar para aquelas letras estava atrelado a uma grande verdade que muitas vezes queria ser esquecida, queria ser considerada apenas um pesadelo.

Segurava as lágrimas dentro de seus olhos, apertava-os para não deixar sair nenhum resquício de sofrimento. Não mais do que seu corpo sempre demonstrava para quem quisesse ou não ver.

Ajoelhou-se finalmente forçando-se abrir os olhos, e com uma das mãos afastou um grande volume de folhas que cobriam a parte de baixo da lápide e algumas pequenas placas de homenagens enviadas por amigos.

Não sabia exatamente o que fazer agora que estava ali. Pensou em falar, mas ponderou se não iria parecer meio idiota fazendo isso. Quando leu o que estava escrito em cada placa, não conseguiu segurar e acabou novamente lacrimejando. Se pudesse teria trocado de lugar com seu irmão. Preferia estar morto, se fosse para ver o outro vivo e feliz de novo.

Queria falar para seu irmão o quanto ele o achava forte e se sentia fraco. E como ele sabia que Fred estaria bem melhor agora, enquanto ele mal conseguia voltar a sua rotina e continuar vivendo.

Agarrou as folhas que havia tirado antes. Apertou-as com força, esmagou cada pedaço e parecia sentir prazer em ouvir as folhas secas se partindo em sua mão. Na verdade, procurava algo para descontar sua raiva, queria extravasar, porém não tinha dúvidas que o que fazia era inútil.

Apesar das poucas pessoas que estavam naquele local. Jorge não enxergava nenhuma, não ouvia ninguém. Ficava sozinho, parecia meditar, em uma dor silenciosa e individualista. Seu olhar concentrado em um único ponto. Tentava se convencer da verdade, ou esperançosamente acordar de uma mentira.

Desviou o olhar da lápide. No fim não agüentou por muito tempo. Contudo, não quis sair dali. Não gostava do lugar, mas não queria ir embora. Sempre que alguém explicava que se sentia mais próximo das pessoas indo a um cemitério, não compreendia. Achava que em seu quarto, ou na loja, eram lugares muito mais propícios a lembranças e consequentemente a presença de seu irmão.

Entretanto ali tinha algo que ele não conseguia explicar. Nunca fora um lugar que eles visitaram com freqüência, nem em casos que seria adequado. Mas estava sentindo se próximo a seu irmão. Não tanto quanto na loja ou em casa, mas sentia. E isso ao mesmo tempo era um conforto e uma angústia.

Desistindo de ficar ajoelhado resolveu sentar no chão. Cruzou as pernas em uma posição que lembrava lótus, apoiando o queixo nas mãos e observando tudo, menos o pedaço de pedra a sua frente.

Ouviu um canto muito baixo, simples, mas bonito. Olhou para o alto e viu um pequeno pássaro vermelho com detalhes em branco rumar em sua direção. O animal parou na sua frente, bem em cima da lápide de Fred. No mesmo instante o ruivo pareceu reconhecer o pássaro e quando esticou o braço novamente tentando tocá-lo, ele levantou vôo e ficou a poucos metros dali, no chão ao lado de algumas flores compridas e brancas com o meio amarelo.

Eram apenas três flores e estavam estranhamente caídas na terra, entre as folhas secas do outono. O tom branco se destacava entre tanto vermelho e laranja que predominava no ambiente.

Agora observando melhor. Por mais distraído que estivesse, teria sido impossível não ver essas flores ali antes, o que indicava que elas apareceram durante o período em que ele estava lá.

Esticou o braço na tentativa de alcançar alguma quando viu uma mão quase tão branca quanto as pétalas, que também se dirigia para apanhá-las do chão. Devido à aproximação da pessoa, Jorge simplesmente parou e deixou que ela mesma pegasse.

- São suas? – O ruivo acabou perguntando enquanto levantava a cabeça para olhar quem recolhia aquelas flores.

- Sim. – Uma voz suave limitou-se a respondeu. Na hora o garoto percebeu se tratar de uma mulher. Seus olhos finalmente a encontraram, ela trajava um longo vestido azul marinho, com mangas compridas até os pulsos e um véu da mesma cor lhe cobrindo parte do rosto e grande parte do cabelo.

- Que tipo de flor é essa? – Pegou-se novamente perguntando. Quando olhou mais uma vez e agora o branco das pétalas que se misturavam a palidez da mão dela contrastava com a roupa escura que ela vestia.

- São copos de leite. – Ela novamente explicava falando o mínimo necessário. Apesar da voz delicada, sua postura era firme, chegando ao ponto de ser intimidadora. Não ver totalmente seu rosto não ajudava a melhorar essa imagem.

- São bonitos. – Falou o garoto. – Realmente bonitos.

- Obrigada. – Ela educadamente agradeceu. O ruivo estava ficando um pouco curioso para saber quem era, mas sentia receio de perguntar. Agradecia o fato de aparecer alguém que não o conhecia, nem a sua história. Não o trataria diferente, como se ele fosse quebrar. Alguém com quem ele não se sentisse constrangido de falar, no mínimo não pelos mesmos motivos. Ela era realmente intimidadora.

- Você é um Weasley, certo? – Jorge chegou a se assustar quando novamente a voz dela invadiu seus ouvidos. Não esperava essa pergunta que tinha tom de afirmação. Ficou decepcionado com a possibilidade dela então conhecer sua família, sua mais recente história.

- Sim senhora. – Apenas confirmou a pergunta. Sua voz tão baixa quanto a dela. Além de balançar a cabeça positivamente para reforçar suas palavras.

O garoto já esperava então alguma palavra tentando consolá-lo ou qualquer atitude que as pessoas normalmente tinham quando o encontravam. Tudo que acabava o deixando constrangido e sem saber o que dizer. Mas nesse caso continuou esperando, porque a mulher permaneceu em silêncio, parada apreciando o nada. A falta de palavras o confundiu então sem saber por que, tentou puxar assunto.

- Como sabia que eu era um Weasley? Por causa do cabelo ruivo? - Normalmente não gostava que as pessoas os reconhecessem tão facilmente simplesmente pelos cabelos. Ele se orgulhava e amava o fato de ser ruivo, mas essa caracterização da maioria de achar que todos os ruivos pertenciam a sua família por vezes beirava o ridículo. Apenas depois que falou viu o quanto soou infantil fazendo tais perguntas.

- Além disso, é o que está escrito na lápide. – Ela falou direcionando o olhar para a pedra que a pouco Jorge estava evitando encarar. Depois da resposta dela sentiu-se ainda mais infantil.

- Você já sabe quem eu sou... – Ele começou.

- Sei que é um Weasley. Apenas isso. – Ela o cortou, sua voz antes plenamente delicada agora carregava um tom seco. Um jeito de falar que não lhe era estranho. A postura firme, logo se mostrava também esnobe.

Parte do véu da mulher foi sendo tirado e um cabelo loiro platinado surgindo detrás dele. Ela o amarrou na cabeça de um jeito que parecia que apenas ele na posição que se encontrava poderia ver exatamente seu rosto. Alguma coisa começava a funcionar melhor na cabeça de Jorge e logo o garoto foi ligando os fatos.

- Senhora Malfoy? – Ele perguntou sem realmente precisar da resposta. As feições aristocráticas, cabelos loiros platinados e olhos tão profundamente azuis capazes de hipnotizar qualquer pessoa menos atenta. Sim, ele já ouvirá falar dela e nem assim se tranqüilizava a respeito da presença de alguém daquela família.

– O que faz aqui? – Ele perguntou bruscamente. Um tom que não utilizava há tempos.

- Acredito que o mesmo que você garoto. Não há muito que fazer em um lugar como esse. – A voz dela voltou ao tom tranqüilo de antes, aparentemente sem carregar ironias.

- Realmente, não tem nada para fazer aqui. – Ele ponderou. Suspirando fortemente voltou à posição inicial e decidiu encarar novamente o local onde estava seu irmão.

- Esse é um dos seus irmãos? O que morreu na última batalha?

- Sim, o Fred. – O garoto respondia sem entender o interesse dela. – Foi totalmente injusto.

- A morte nunca é justa. – Narcisa refletiu. O garoto pensou no mesmo instante em Belatriz, mas preferiu engolir as palavras que subiram por sua garganta. Um leve sorriso brotou em seus lábios ao lembrar de sua mãe.

A mulher ao seu lado estava longe de parecer ou lembrar Belatriz, mas apesar da educação que ela o estava tratando, elas ainda eram irmãs. E no fim começou a perceber que ela também havia perdido alguém importante, mesmo que ele tivesse certeza que a ligação entre elas nunca seria igual à dele com Fred, não deveria ser uma situação fácil. Ali estava alguém com um problema parecido com o dele, sem ser da sua família ou do seu círculo de amigos.

O ruivo tentava se segurar, ainda mais porque aquela mulher estava tão próxima, mas não conseguia segurar a lágrima que brotava no seu rosto ao pensar em seu irmão e tudo que passaram juntos.

- Essa dor talvez nunca passe. – As palavras dela eram diretas, não combinavam muito com a leveza que eram proferidas.

- Eu percebo isso a cada dia. – Ele apenas concordou com a mulher loira.

- Você pode até estar se sentindo mal. Isso é normal, mas tente lembrar que você ainda está vivo. – Jorge continuava sem entender direito, aquela pessoa se mostrava um verdadeiro mistério, mas falassem o que quisessem. Ela o estava aconselhando, ninguém acreditaria em algo que ele custava a crer. Tentava entender, mas falhava. Sua mente dominada apenas por dor e lembranças. Não conseguia raciocinar direito. Apesar de compreender as palavras dela, mas a realidade era difícil de aceitar.

- Teria sido mais fácil se a situação fosse inversa. – Ele compreendia, mas não concordava. Ainda não achava que a escolha do destino havia sido certa.

- Espanta-me ver uma resposta tão egoísta de um Weasley. – Da outra vez que mencionou seu descontentamento com o destino, ouviu de Luna uma resposta verdadeira, doce e gentil. Agora ouvia uma resposta aparentemente verdadeira, direta e seca.

Ele virou-se rapidamente para encará-la. Não se preocupou em esconder o rastro da lágrima que enfeitava seu rosto que estava pálido devido à brisa gelada que os cercava. O silêncio dele apenas indicando que ela poderia continuar a expressar sua opinião.

- Teria sido mais fácil para você, não para os que ficam. A diferença é que você ficou. Seu irmão morreu. Você vai sentir falta, saudades, ou qualquer outro sentimento relacionado à falta que ele te faz. Contudo, ele se foi e você deve seguir em frente.

Por um lado ele concordava com as palavras dela, mas lutava internamente para não aceitá-las. Por outro, começava a achar que ela estava exagerando ao falar com ele daquela maneira.

- A diferença é que tenho certeza que Fred já teria superado e seguido a vida. Eu não consigo, por isso teria sido mais fácil. – Ele tentava se justificar e sabia que estava se comportando como uma criança que não queria enxergar o óbvio, mas era orgulhoso demais para isso e seu coração achava que não era certo.

- Posso supor então que você acha que gosta mais do seu irmão do que ele gostava de você? – A pergunta dela era irônica, mas apesar disso ele não enxergava nenhuma maldade nela, isso o estava assustando.

- Não, não é isso. – Ele começou a ficar sem resposta.

- Então posso acreditar que você se julgue fraco? – Ela atacava novamente. Seu jeito de falar era calmo, mas suas palavras carregavam uma força incrível. O garoto estava abismado em como ela conseguia falar e agir dessa forma, sem perder a pose.

Jorge nunca se julgou fraco. Nunca pensou algo do gênero relacionado à sua pessoa, apesar de sentir-se inferior no momento. Imaginava que era uma sensação passageira. Atualmente ele sentia-se um fraco, por não conseguir seguir em frente, enquanto todos seguiam com suas vidas.

- Não, eu não sou fraco. – O ruivo agora levantou um pouco a voz. Ainda tinha seu orgulho, não iria se deixar ser chamado de fraco.

- Não está agindo conforme suas palavras.

Jorge continuava encarando-a. Como ela poderia saber? Ela nunca conviveu com ele. Nunca soube de sua vida. Ou quem ele era e como agia. Muito menos como estava sentindo-se nos últimos dias.

Queria responder a ela, mas não conseguiu. Seus olhos ardiam querendo chorar, mas segurava com todas as suas forças. Estava cansado de fugir, de não querer que ninguém o visse chorando, porém era mais difícil esconder a tristeza. Podia ser bom em esconder as lágrimas, mas era péssimo em disfarçar seu desapontamento com a vida.

Abaixou a cabeça e a colocou entre os joelhos escondendo o rosto. Sentia-se ainda mais fraco com essa atitude, queria mostrar a Narcisa Malfoy que era forte, que ela estava errada, mas em todas as suas tentativas não era bem sucedido.

Sentiu em seu ombro o peso de uma das mãos que ele supôs ser da mulher com quem conversava. Ao contrário do que imaginava, o toque dela era quente e reconfortante. Transmitia calma e segurança.

- Não tenha vergonha de mostrar como se sente. O medo da opinião das outras pessoas é o maior sinal de fraqueza que alguém pode demonstrar.

Novamente ele concordava, mas ainda era orgulhoso demais para admitir.

- Eu não tenho medo do que pensam de mim. – Afirmou veementemente. Tanto para ela quanto para ele mesmo ouvir sua própria voz. Então levantou o rosto e mesmo com algumas poucas lágrimas ainda escorrendo, ele voltou a encará-la. Rapidamente a mulher que agora estava ajoelhada ao lado dele, se levantou e ficou parada na mesma posição de antes.

- As pessoas falam que você tem que aceitar e se conformar com o fato, mas a verdade é que você nunca aceita. – Ela continuava a falar.

- Não é algo que você se conforma. – Ele completou o pensamento dela para mostrar que concordava.

- Mas é algo que você aprende a conviver. Afinal, você ainda está vivo. E agir diferente não traz a pessoa de volta. Prosseguir com a vida não é errado. Não é algo que deva causar a sensação de culpa porque alguém que você gosta não está mais a seu lado. – Ela explicava pacientemente ao garoto.

- Eu sei que não traz mas não é tão fácil quanto as palavras fazem parecer. – Ele ainda usava um pouco de sua teimosia infantil adquirida nos últimos meses.

- Se fosse fácil não seria um problema. – As respostas dela sempre pareciam óbvias. E ela nunca parecia errada. Vez ou outra o ruivo forçava-se a lembrar que ela era uma Malfoy.

- Então você acha que tudo se resolve se simplesmente começar voltar a viver? – Agora ele usava um tom um tanto quanto sarcástico.

- Digamos que é um começo. Não se tem muitas opções. Ou você fica eternamente deprimido ou simplesmente vive. Pense em suas próprias palavras, você afirmou que seu irmão já estaria voltando à rotina. E você não iria querer que sua família parasse de viver porque você morreu. Então não existe lógica nem em sua cabeça essa sensação de culpa.

- Às vezes eu penso que eu poderia ter impedido. – Jorge agora se abria mais facilmente.

- Como faria isso? Iria impedi-lo de lutar? Você deixaria que alguém impedisse você de participar daquela batalha? – Jorge abria e fechava a boca tentando responder, mas as perguntas dela pareciam ataques aos argumentos dele. Palavras que o estavam fazendo refletir mais do que poderia imaginar. De certo ele percebia que ela falava o mesmo que todos diziam. Só que por ser de fora, podia ser mais direta e, pela postura dela, não tinha problemas em agir assim.

- Você está certa. – Deixou parte do orgulho de lado por um tempo. – Mas eu ainda me sinto estranho, parece que uma parte de mim foi arrancada.

- Já disse que é normal, mas pela sua fama você aprende a conviver. Afinal você é um dos conhecidos gêmeos Weasley. – Ele esboçou um sorriso com esse comentário dela, que não sabia se instintivamente, mas fez com que ela levantasse o nariz em sinal de desaprovação ao mencionar tais palavras.

- Então você realmente sabia quem eu era? – Ele perguntou estando agora mais à vontade na presença da mulher.

- Já ouvi falar muito de você.

- Como? – Jorge perguntou, mas já imaginava a resposta.

- Meu filho. Já ouvi histórias suas, do seu irmão, da sua loja. – Ela explicou.

- A loja anda meio abandonada por mim. – Ele confessou.

- Isso é ótimo. – O garoto a olhou espantada.

- Por quê? – Não resistiu à pergunta.

- Não agüento ver aquelas coisas sendo testadas em elfos domésticos e algumas visitas. – Agora ela confessava.

- Seu filho nunca comprou nada de nós. – O ruivo fez questão de salientar.

- Não que você sabia. – Ela não parecia se importar por revelar um segredo de Draco, deixando Jorge surpreso.

O garoto agora já se sentia livre o suficiente para perguntar algo que estava em sua mente desde o começo daquela conversa.

- Desculpe-me, mas por que a senhora está aqui? Afinal pelo que sei Belatriz não está nesse cemitério. – Ele explicou de uma vez prevendo que possivelmente não perguntaria isso de novo.

- Ela realmente não está aqui. Mas não vim visitar minha irmã.

- Então? – Ele tentou meio rouco por ter segurando a voz fazer Narcisa continuar a falar, mas apenas ganhou o silêncio da mulher a respeito.

- Então acho que concordamos que seu sentimento de culpa é inútil e uma grande perda de tempo. Você pode sentir falta de seu irmão sem se martirizar por não ter morrido no lugar dele. – Narcisa falou diretamente cortando o assunto anterior.

Jorge na hora esboçou um tímido sorriso para a loira, e teve uma rápida impressão que ela poderia ter feito o mesmo, mas por dentro ficou em dúvida se tinha sido ou não sua imaginação. Dúvida essa que ele preferia não sanar.

Além dessa, outras perguntas passeavam por sua cabeça. Queria saber o porquê de ela o estar aconselhando. Por que ela poderia estar interessada ali perdendo tempo com ele, alguém que a família dela sempre julgou inferior. Não sabia como, mas aquela mulher também havia lhe ajudado a abrir os olhos, com sua voz serena e palavras diretas, chegando a ser duras em alguns momentos. Achava agora que deveria estar grato a ela de alguma maneira.

Era verdade o que eles haviam conversado. Ele tinha consciência das palavras dela, mas ela também sabia e demonstrou entender que não é um processo fácil. A teoria parecendo menosprezar a prática, tornando-a simples apesar de sua complexidade. Contudo, como ele havia ouvido, todo o processo tem um começo. E ele havia decido começar mais uma vez.

Observou o semblante sério da mulher. Atrás de toda aquela firmeza, ele enxergava alguém diferente do que sempre imaginou. Embaixo de toda aquela segurança e superioridade, ele percebia uma aura diferente. Algo parecido com que se via quando mães tentavam proteger filhos. Então ele percebeu que Narcisa Malfoy tinha senso materno. Contrariando todas as suas expectativas. Era bizarro imaginar os Malfoy como uma família feliz. Talvez fossem diferentes, talvez se tratassem de forma diferente, mas o espírito então poderia ser o mesmo.

Achava que isso talvez respondesse algumas de suas dúvidas. Ou no mínimo preferia achar. Apesar da idéia da dúvida não respondida ainda ser bastante atraente.

Tão rapidamente a conversa deles havia cessado, alguns gritos de longe foram ouvidos, quebrando o mórbido silêncio do cemitério. Algumas aparatações foram percebidas de longe, pessoas correndo desesperadas, sons de feitiços sendo lançados e pedras se partindo.

Provavelmente o cemitério estava sendo atacado. Jorge percebendo isso rapidamente se levantou, olhou para o lado. Narcisa agora voltava a colocar o véu cobrindo ainda mais o rosto e se dirigia para perto de uma árvore para poder aparatar sem ser percebida. Sumindo segundos após.

O ruivo ficou, a princípio, apenas de longe vendo a movimentação. Queria entender o que realmente acontecia.

_Continua._

_**N/A:** Demorei muito, eu sei. Contudo diversos fatores proporcionaram isso, mas o maior deles, fato foi uma crise de branco em relação a essa fic, especificamente, já que nesse meio tempo escrevi algumas outras. Mas esse capítulo está ai, e espero não ter perdido o ritmo. Até o Natal eu posto o último, que eu espero conseguir colocar tudo em um só. _

_Agradeço demais a Hamano Miharu que mesmo com todos os problemas que vem passando conseguiu betar a fic para mim. Adoro-te, sempre. No mais, agradeço e reviews são felizes._


End file.
